No crime in love
by theadvo
Summary: An AU story featuring Caroline and Kate. It's my first attempt. Complaints or compliments always welcome
1. Chapter 1

THE USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY

Caroline

Caroline looked up and shifted her head a little to the right. From her office she had a diagonal view of the person who had consumed her thoughts for the last 5 months. She know just the sight of Kate was enough to keep her going for the rest of the day and night. Only to do it all over again tomorrow.

Caroline thought back to her life so far , she was a senior partner in a rather prestigious law firm in Harrogate. Having joined, after the firm recruited her from Oxford University not so long ago. She was the youngest partner the firm had ever had, she was proud of that, proud that even though her personal life had taken a tumble in the recent months, her work was always up to standard . She smiled at how her professional life had been to orderly and well planned yet her disastrous personal life was still spiralling out of control .

She sighed, she had never felt such a strong attraction to anyone before, not even Jenna who for all intents and purposes had been married to for 7 years. She couldn't understand what was drawing her to Kate.

Her thoughts interrupted by Josh, her PA. Rather frowned upon at first by the misogynist old boys' network that was the legal fraternity but Caroline was never really one to go with the ideals of antiquated system.

" Caroline , your lunch has arrived. I left it in the kitchen "

"Ah, thank you Josh"

Caroline strolled towards the kitchen, she had to pass the desk of a certain Ms McKenzie. Normally she would just smile and be on her way.

Over the months she had been trying to getting to know Kate a little better, never really trying the straight forward approach , she chose to just pick up little bits and pieces as she went along. Kate was not her direct subordinate, so it made coming up with excuses to talk to her rather difficult.

" Hi Caroline"

" oh hello Kate, how are you"

" very well "

" oh good"

Caroline busied herself with plating up her lunch, but still keeping her ear on the conversation between Josh and Kate. It wasn't like she was eves dropping or anything, she had noticed that the two of them had spent quite a lot of time together. Most times the conversations between the two had been non PC for the office environment. But Caroline didn't mind. It hadn't gotten out of control yet.

Caroline walked out of the kitchen feeling rather happy, she had now learnt some very valuable information about a certain Kate McKenzie

4 o' clock , time to face the traffic "Bye Josh . Have a good evening " "bye Caroline , don't forget you have to be in court at 8 tomorrow"

She walked into the lounge looking for signs of life . Nobody around.

" Hi mum , where are you"

" oh William wanted to play on the swings so I'm just at the park" Celia replied " are you home yet"

" I just walked in "

" no worry love we will be home soon"

She clicked the end button on her phone and poured herself a glass of wine. She had valued her mother's help when it came to William. Celia had been more than happy to take on the responsibility of being a full time grandmother to William.

Caroline thought back to the conversation earlier on in the kitchen. She had discovered that Kate did want kids and the comment she had made about needing a man to make it happen had intrigued Caroline even more. She had spend hours trying to figure out exactly which side of the fence Kate sat. But she couldn't quite , not just yet.

Her thoughts interrupted by William shouting "Mama" and running full speed towards her. She picked him up, gave him hug and kiss. " hello my darling" she said lovingly " did you have a good day "

" He did " answered Celia

" Hi Mum " Caroline kissed her mother hello

" Hello love "

At the supper table Celia filled her daughter in with updates of old school friend she had been communicating with . " He wants to meet me " she said shyly

" That's nice" Caroline decided on a general answer as she couldn't quite gauge her mother's feelings on the matter " are you going to meet him ?"

" oh I don't know, I am not sure yet "

"ok " Caroline decided to play it safe and leave it up to her mother to talk about when she is ready

"I'm going to run a bath for William "

William was happily splashing around in the bath, Caroline called from the bedroom " 5 more minutes " as she set out his pyjamas for the evening.

William was certainly her pride and joy, he was supposed to be their pride and joy. But ever since Jenna walked out on them almost a year ago, she hadn't seen William. She would ring on his birthday but that was as far as communication between them had went.

"ok love, time to come out"

William raised up his arms, ready to be plucked from the bath tub. Once he was snug and warm, she handed him his bottle and made him comfortable in her bed.

Caroline chastised her myself for getting him used to sleeping in her bed. But he was only 2 , and since Jenna left, she felt like she needed him more than he did her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading and commenting . I redeployed some of the characters whose roles I didn't like in LTiH. Enjoy **

Kate

" Why did I choose to do this" Kate asked herself, rubbing her neck

She was home for 3 hours now still looking as the same case. She knew she had to work hard if she wanted to make a lasting impression . But this was torture.

She poured a second glass of wine " no more after this " she warned herself . " You need a clear head"

She decided to read through the statement one more time.

" Sod it " she threw her glasses on the table.

She thought of the events of her day , Josh had been a laugh, they had become quite close since she stated at Greenwood Elliot Dawson Inc . She had even been out with him and his partner to a few clubs and bars nearby. She had quite a soft spot for him and valued his friendship. She thought about Caroline, she had watched her in the kitchen , the woman had amazing legs and a sexy curvy figure not to mention how perfect her hair fell round her face and those piercing blue blues, they could see right through to your soul. Kate was not really out at work, apart from Josh, no one else really knew. She intended to keep it that way. She didn't want to deal with the her colleagues getting involved in her personal life. She had a strict motto,' don't shit where you eat ' so she kept her head down, did her work and steered clear of any personal involvement with anyone. Of course she had attended work functions , but she did so strictly in her professional capacity and nothing more.

Caroline's reputation had preceded her, so when Kate was offered the job GED inc, she grabbed the opportunity, even though she would be working directly under Gillian Greenwood and not Caroline, but just having her foot in the company was an accomplishment.

She decided to call it a day, a good long soak in the bath while she listened to some Florence and Machine was therapy to her aching muscles and over worked mind.

Gillian

"Josh? JOSH?" this time much louder

What a night and morning it had been, William had kept her up for no particular reason, and the case she spent months prepping for was postponed for a further 2 weeks

Kate had heard Caroline shouting. Caroline was usually calm , cool and very collected. But when she was in one of her moods, God help anyone who crossed her path.

Kate hesitated for a second, but decided to face the wrath of Caroline

"Morning Caroline"

" Morning" she replied, not looking up from the screen on her phone. She was typing out a text to her mum, just checking in on William

Kate unsure what to do next, just stood there waiting for a sign that it was ok to continue.

" Is there something you need Kate" still not looking up from her phone

" Err ,right, well , yes...I heard you calling for Josh...and well, err...I too looked for him this morning when I came in. So I texted him , he is not coming in today, his partner , Carlos is having trouble with his visa and the Home Office is threatening to deport him" She waited

Caroline sighed, that's all she needed today. "thanks for telling me Kate"

" No problem Caroline, he did say that he informed John as both you and Gillian were unavailable"

As on cue, Gillian walked into Caroline's office. She waited for the 2 women to continue their discussion before she interrupted

"Kate, I couldn't ask you to type these notes could I?" You don't mind Gillian do you? " she asked as a decency, since Gillian was technically Kate's boss

" Of course not " Gillian smiled

Kate took the file, somewhat irritated, she wasn't a damn PA, but she didn't want her friend to be in trouble. So she obliged somewhat unwillingly

" Oh and Kate, I also need research to do be done on these four cases" she handed her a second folder. " I wouldn't normally ask Josh do this type of thing, But I trust that you are more than capable" she smiled

As Kate left the room, Gillian closed the door

" I have just come to see how it all went" The case Caroline was working on, involved the Harrogate Town Council. It was definitely something to pay special attention to, as it could mean a sizable contract for the firm in future.

" I think it's in the bag , just the formalities now , I how much a possible contract will boost the business, so I'm going all out"

"good, good...are you alright Caroline? You look tired "

" Just a rough night with William" she rubbed her temples

" Not looking forward to that again" Gillian replied

Gillian was heavily pregnant with her second child. Raf was already 15 so this one was a late , unplanned addition to the family. Caroline always thought that Gillian had led a rather bland life. She was married to that nitwit John for close on 20 years. They had met at university , started the firm and worked together quite happily

John was hardly involved in the running of the business, Caroline always thought that he was only good for one thing, that was networking and subsequently finding new business.

" You still have two months before the sleepless nights start, so enjoy"

" When you are this big, nothing can be enjoyed" she retorted

"Maybe you should take some time off before I do, maybe take William to the seaside? It will be good for you"

Caroline grinned sheepishly at Gillian , knowing very well that was not going to happen.

" Well I will leave you to it. Oh and Caroline, we need to set up a meeting to discuss the staff distribution while I'm on maternity leave"

"Right, sometime over the next two weeks maybe? "

"Great"

The rest of the day passed without event, Caroline had checked in once more with Celia , making sure William was fine. She had also been unsuccessful in trying to make contact with Josh, just to make sure everything was fine and that he would definitely be in on Monday.

3 o' clock I'm sure Gillian won't mind if I skive off she though. She sent Gillian a text informing her of intentions, turned off her computer , put on her coat ,grabbed her handbag and headed out.

She nearly ran over Kate who was coming into the building.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kate, are you ok"

" No problem Caroline , I'm fine. Have a good weekend"

"Oh you haven't heard anything about Josh , have you?"

" No not since this morning"

"Right , ok have a good weekend too Kate" She smiled , just holding the gaze a little longer than she should

Once in her car, she took a moment to just compose herself. Kate was so beautiful, that amazing body , hypnotising voice and incredible mind and blinding smile.

Kate returned to her desk, still loads to do, thanks to Caroline Dawson, she would have to spend her weekend working.

The friends

Caroline busied herself at the early Saturday morning market. Picking out the best veggies and meat for this evenings supper. Two of Caroline's oldest and dearest were coming for supper at her place. She looked forward to spending the evening with Alison and Elanor. They had been mutual friends to both her and Jenna, but since the split she inherited them as her own. She had really valued the friendship as they both stood by her when things went wrong with Jenna.

The pasta was done, roast was in the oven and William was falling asleep. Caroline settled for a whiskey. She enjoyed the smooth liquid running down her throat. She was just settling down to put her feet up when the door bell rang.

The greetings done and hands full with a drink they made for the dining room

Conversation flowed easily between the 3 woman. Loads of laughs and stories from past as they finished their meal

" I didn't know if I should tell you" Alison hesitated " but I figured that you may hear from someone else anyway, I heard that Jenna and that bitch are getting married "

Caroline tried to look unfazed by the news, but deep down it hit her in the pit of her stomach.

"Bilmey, that was quick "

"Ah babe, you know it won't last with those two " Elanor tried to sooth the situation " I'm just going to step out for a cigarette. " she squeezed Caroline's shoulder

Caroline and Alison loaded the dishwasher " are you really ok Caroline?"

" Yes ,yes I am fine"

" I...we are always here for you no matter what"

" When is it... the wedding?"

" I'm not sure, but soon I think "

Caroline had a lump in her throat, her ex and once best friend were moving along swiftly while she was still trying to pick up the pieces of her broken relationship. Maybe this bit of news was all she needed to give her the boost to pursue Kate more actively.

Elanor emerged from the cold. " so what did I miss?"

" I was just asking Carol if she has anybody in her sights " Alison changed the subject

" Well" Caroline started " there is someone I had my eye on for some time, but I've been too chicken to take the initiative to find out more.

" Oh do tell" they both piped up

" She is called Kate, she is a junior associate , 29 years old and a cum laude from the University of Durham "

" Impressive " Alison smiled

In another part town

Kate was on her fourth G&amp;T. Ranting about Caroline to her friend Mona.

She knew that Kate would not be talking about Caroline constantly if this woman had gotten to her. She just had to figure out what exactly was going on.

Much later that evening

Kate and Caroline sat in opposite sides of town, each in solitary, only their thoughts keeping them company

Kate's mind drifted to work and how lucky she had been so far, she automatically thought about Caroline, she definitely like her, more than she should but she promised herself that she will never act on her feelings.

Caroline also lost in her thoughts , she couldn't deny that the news of Jenna rocked her. Their relationship wasn't all bad, she felt sad to accept that she only remembered the betrayal, heartache and anger that had ended their relationship. She wondered whether Kate had the same personality as Jenna. Maybe it was her, she was attracted to the unfaithful. She shook her head. She was judging a woman she hardly knew. " Very unfair of you Caroline" she scolded herself. " No use in judging what you don't know much about". She promised herself that she was going to get to know Kate better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the kind words, I am a novice at this, so the encouragement helps.**

Sunday Brunch

Caroline had decided to take William out for a bit of fun . There was a fantastic family restaurant in town, that served the best pancakes. William loved the play area, it had everything a 2 year old loved, swings , slides, a sand pit , bouncy castle and of course pancakes and milkshakes .

She asked for a table close to the slides, so she could keep an eye on Will while she enjoyed her tea and light meal.

Kate loved Harry's Pancakes especially after a heavy night of too much drinking and too little sleep. The restaurant came highly recommended by Mona who swore that one stack of Harry's pancakes could cure anything. Kate didn't mind that it was a family restaurant . She loved watching the kids interact with each other. She let her mind wonder to her own family someday. Definitely something she wanted much later on.

" Hi Kate " she had seen Kate approaching while William was running towards her

"Caroline , hi "

" Nice day isn't it? "

" Yeah I love spring, just makes me happy "

" I know what you mean , all new beginnings and possibilities" Caroline stating that for her own benefit

Kate smiled and nodded in agreement.

" This is William , my son" Caroline introduced the boy standing next to her gripping onto her leg

Kate knelt down , eye level to Will " Hello William, aren't you a handsome boy " Kate almost added just as pretty as your mummy.

William hid behind Caroline

" Sorry he is a little shy, he gets it from me"

" I don't believe you are shy , Caroline" Stop flirting , Kate warned herself

" Ah well yes I am actually, I seem to be fine when it comes to work but with other things...she trailed off

Caroline decided to bite the bullet " would you like to join us?, I know it's in the firing line of everything child related, but I like to keep an eye on William "

" Thank you, if you're sure"

" Of course " Caroline motioned for the waiter

Caroline loved being in Kate's company, she was discovering all sorts of intriguing bits about the beautiful , intelligent Kate McKenzie.

At first Kate felt out of her depth. After all Caroline was her boss and she had a strict rule about mixing business and pleasure unless it was absolutely necessary. She could argue that this was necessary because not accepting Caroline's invitation, could make her seem stand offish and after all they still had to work together.

The conversation was light, nothing really too personal, more work related matters, the odd interlude about the weather, Williams antics in the sand pit and the of course the food.

"I found this place on the internet, I was looking for some place that William could enjoy, while I had a cup of tea but still could keep an eye on him ."

"lovely set up isn't it "

"mm" Caroline agreed

" A mate recommended it to me, she swears by the pancakes "

" Oh I agree, delicious"

An hour had passed , and William was barely awake. " oh looks like someone is ready for his afternoon nap. "

Caroline motioned for the waiter once again. She requested the bill and despite Kate's insistence to cover it, Caroline had beat her to it. " just think of it as a thank you for the great company " Caroline said rather shyly

"Well than the next time it's on me "

" Ok, deal " Caroline smiled

They said their goodbyes and once William was safely strapped into his car seat , Caroline smiled to herself. Nice move Caroline , pay the bill so that she is forced to invite you out next time. Well she did have a brain and she did get it from Oxford.

Kate decided to stay a bit longer, if she left with Caroline, she would just go back to an empty house and then continue to work. She would rather be there enjoying the sunshine and atmosphere. She had a great time in Caroline's company, she could certainly see why so many people admired her and liked her. She was highly intelligent, but she also had a hint of naughtiness. Naughtiness? Kate asked herself. She couldn't help but smile.

An unfortunate day

Caroline was waiting for a client in a busy tea room in town, The client was reluctant meet in the office as he only had a few minutes to spare before his next meeting. He requested that Caroline meet him in tea room . Caroline did protest, using confidentiality as a cornerstone for her argument, but he didn't see it as important.

She placed a stack of papers in front of him, he signed without even going through any of it. Caroline admired his carefree attitude, nothing seemed to faze him.

She got up to leave and headed for the door. At the table right next to the door sat a familiar figure

" Hello "

Caroline wasn't sure how to react

"How are you "

Caroline still silent, she took a deep breath and muttered "fine "

" Good, good... you have lost weight . You look well "

Caroline almost blurted out, well that's what happens when your girlfriend leaves you for your best friend.

" Thanks " she rather stated

" Do you have time for a quick cup of tea and maybe a slice of cheese cake" Jenna knew that it was Caroline's favourite

" No , I'm sorry I can't. I have to get back to work "

"Err ...ok...well I needed to talk to you about something "

" What " Caroline said rather rudely

" Well... it's ... it's about the cottage in Cornwall"

Caroline sighed " oh right " she knew this was coming but she really couldn't deal with this now.

" Can you ring the office and make an appointment with Beverly "

" Beverly? where is Josh "

" Long story , I have to go "

Another unfortunate event

Kate and Caroline were at what had become 'their' table at Harry's . It was the 2nd time they had been there since that first meeting. It had become somewhat of a Sunday tradition.

Kate was getting used to keeping an eye on William. She felt rather protective of him since that first meeting. She didn't like that he seemed somewhat lonely. She remembered how it felt being an only child. Maybe someday he would have a brother or sister ...

" I thought you were pretending not to see me over there "

" No, no not at all" Caroline lied, of course she had seen her, she had given her second look, because she really had changed , she had gotten a bit rounder, if that's what you could call it.

"Kate McKenzie this is Priscilla. Priscilla , Kate " Caroline introduced them. Caroline was somewhat proud to introduce Kate. She always felt lucky to have Kate in her corner , besides that she was totally gorgeous .

" Caroline , Kate this is my partner Christina " They all exchanged false pleasantries. " How is the company going Caroline " Prissy enquired

" Oh, very well, it's been a good year for us. Hasn't it Kate?" she tied to keep Kate in the conversation so that she didn't have to stand another minute talking to this selfish, ungrateful cow

" oh yes " Kate picked up on Caroline's mood

Caroline blocked out almost every other word that left Prissy's mouth, just smiling and nodding mechanically .

When it was all over , Caroline explained that Prissy was a mutual friend to Jenna and herself. It was Prissy who actually covered up the deceit for some months. Allowing Jenna and Lesley to use her home as their love nest. Deep down Caroline knew that this was Jenna's doing, but she couldn't help but harbour ill feelings towards Prissy.

Kate was highly irritated that Caroline had used her like that, she felt some sympathy for her, obviously what she went through was hard and clearly Caroline had not yet dealt with it. All the better to keep it as professional as possible she thought. No use getting dragged into a an emotional mess. She didn't have the energy for it


	4. Chapter 4

Kate kept her distance for the rest of the week. She convinced herself it was for the best, even if she was already attached to Caroline and William

The Staff meeting

"Thank you for taking time out this afternoon " Gillian called "I am well aware that it has been a crazy few weeks and to thank everybody for their hard work and dedication , we have decided to close the office for the rest of the day. We have also arranged for some lunch and we have stocked the fridges. Before we get started, there are just a few important points to convey."

"As you all know, I will soon be on maternity leave, Caroline and I have decided that in my absence the teams will be divided as follows. Kate and Jason will report to Caroline, while Shaun and Jo to John. But as you are aware this company has an open door policy, so any problems, you most welcome to speak to any of there anything else Caroline?"

"Just to reiterate , thank you to all of you for the hard work, especially to Kate, who gave up so many personal hours to assist me with the Harrogate Town Council case "

Kate smiled shyly

"A big welcome to Beverly, Beverly I know we have dumped you in the deep end, but I am so glad to have you on board and on my side "Caroline continued "Gillian, I know that you didn't want a big do, but we decided that it was only fitting that we have our own baby shower in the office for you, I hope you like what we have done for you "

The celebration in full swing, everyone enjoying the lunch, drinks and socialising. Caroline could help but notice that Kate was a bit tipsy; she noticed how she had become more animatedand touchy. Caroline herself was feeling a little out of sorts. Not in a bad way, but in a very good way, she was feeling braver than ever and decided that she would make a move.

She first rang Celia, to inform her of her that she will be quite late and to ensure that William was ok. She also listened to her mother babble on about not drinking too much, being careful, about her feelings for Alan and how in love she was. When she returned a good 30 minutes later, many had left, bar Gillian, John, Kate and Jason. Kate was drowning her confused state of mind in champagne and wine. Caroline's speech to the rest of the office had thrown her. She was so confused already and that just made it worse.

John was pissed and becoming rather obnoxious, Gillian saw this as her cue to take him home. She offered everyone else a life, Jason accepted but Kate seemed happy to continue drinking . Caroline saw her chance, and agreed to stay with Kate, informing Gillian that they will get a cab later.

"Why don't we take that bottle of champagne to my office?" Caroline suggested "the couch in there is more comfortable than these hard bar stools "

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, discussing John's antics both agreeing that he was a complete twat and couldn't see how Gillian could be interested in him. "He is sooo not my type "Kate almost slurred

There is was! All the confirmation Caroline needed. She was now convinced that Kate played for her side

"Neither mine "Caroline agreed "I wouldn't say no to Gillian though …..or…..you "

Kate started to panic, she had no idea Caroline felt this way, she always assumed that she was just being friendly. She hadn't prepared for this.

Caroline now feeling very drunk leaned over and gently kissed Kate. Kate also feeling rather drunk didn't resist, her head telling her to pull away but her body stayed put.

Before she could process things, Caroline was straddling her lap, her hands undoing the buttons on her shirt. Sliding her hands around her back and undoing her bra. She felt Caroline's mouth on her bare nipple, she moaned in delight .Kate couldn't stop now even if she wanted to, she allowed Caroline to take full advantage of her.

No matter how drunk she thought she felt, she made sure that Caroline was also well and truly satisfied. Afterwards they lay side by side, in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts yet both feeling well and truly content.

Kate slowly started to process what had had just happened, panic started to set in again.

She jumped up "Caroline, this shouldn't have happened. I am not going to use the word mistake, but I…, I have…. hmmm …had strict rules about having any sort of relationship with colleagues let alone my boss. This shouldn't of... and definitely can't happen again "she gathered her clothes and left the room.

Caroline sat in total bewilderment. What the hell just happened?

She re-buttoned her shirt and sank back against the couch. She knew that Kate had enjoyed that, she could feel it, hear it. She decided she would just give her some time. After having a taste of Kate, she knew she wanted more. There was no way she was giving up now.

Kate sat in her car, replaying it over and over again. She had no doubt it was amazing, Caroline was amazing, she knew it would feel like that, all that confidence projected in the way she make love to her. Caroline had made her feel things she thought she wasn't capable of. "No! McKenzie "she scolded herself. "This is not how you should be feeling , she is your boss, your incredibly sexy boss albeit but still your boss " Her mind wondered again to the way Caroline had touched her, gentle but firm , eliciting moans and sighs. "No, no, no "She started her car and left

The rest of the weekend passed without event. Both women unable to get the other off their mind. Caroline determined to pursue Kate and Kate determined not to have a repeat of Friday evening

Monday

Caroline walked into the kitchen, only to find Kate seated at one of the small bar tables drinking her tea.

"Morning Kate, good weekend? "

"Morning, yes thank you "avoiding eye contact

"Good"she grabbed her mug and made for her office.

Why does she do that, Kate asked herself. Why does she go out of her way to make me feel uncomfortable?

Just before midday, a huge bunch of white lilies arrived for Kate. The card simply said "You're magnificent"She knew they were from Caroline, she remembered Caroline whispering those very words to her last Friday. Her mind wondered back, she had whispered it to her right before her hands worked their magic, moments before she was thrown into a complete abyss. She shook her head in an attempt to rid itof those thoughts.

I have to find a vase for these she thought. She madeher way to found Gillian in conversation with a rather attractive woman, she was well built, had shoulder length dark hark, with hazel almost honey coloured eyes. Obviously not as attractive as Caroline but she was definitely worth a second look.

The woman was led away by Beverly, as she left, she heard Gillian mutter "false bitch "

"Sorry? " Kate asked

"Oh sorry Kate, you heard that? It wasn't meant for you. That is Jenna Wade,Caroline's ex "

"Oh right "Kate made for the kitchen pretending not to be interested in why she was there .

So she sleeps with me on Friday, and Monday she is back with her ex. I should have known better, she is still not over her. Another reason to stay away.

oo0oo

"You looking well "Jenna said honestly, Caroline had a small smile on her face and she was positively glowing

"Thanks"dismissed it

"What happened to Josh?"

"He moved to Rio " curt

"How's the little one "

"Fine, but that's not what you are here to discuss "Caroline said rather irate

"Right ok… so…the property in Cornwall. I know the market is not great at the moment, so it won't make much sense to sell. So ... I was thinking that it leaves only two options. You can buy me out or we can continue to co-own it and just carry on as we have been doing "

Caroline waited for her to continue, knowing that the first option wasn't really on the cards, as she had her eyes on another property, a large 4 bedroom house with a granny flat for her mum. It was perfect, just everything she wanted. A huge garden for William, parking for about 6 cars and even a trampoline

"I am not in the position to buy you out "Jenna added "I am getting married and we are going to buy a new property "

Caroline looked at her, how did she ever think this woman could be her soul mate; she was a self-centred, cold hearted bitch who only used her as stepping stone.

"The first option is not suitable for me; I think let's leave it as it is." Caroline wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"Ok good… err… will be ok if I used the cottage for a week or so ….for a honeymoon "

God this woman

"Will that be all, I have another meeting "

"Yes …oh I bought this for William" she handed Carline a large gift bag

"Thanks" Caroline didn't even bother to check its contents

As soon as Jenna left, Caroline sank her head into her hands. She could believe the audacity of this woman. Why did she waste so many hours missing her allowing her to consume was glad to have seen the light.

Kate had noticed Caroline's stance. She knocked and entered Carlines office

"Are you alright"

Caroline looked up and smiled; Kate had the magical ability to make her feel good

"Yes, yes fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yes, I am very good actually."

Kate smiled at her and she asked "Areyou ok…err... I mean … you and me "

"Yes, why won't we be?" She wanted Kate to bring up Friday night;she wanted to hear how she felt about it after having time to process things

"Well, it's just after Friday, I had ….. I had a very nice time and….. andI know I ran out of here ….and I hope you understand…. that it's not you. "

"Kate, I had a good time too. "

No, that's not what I want to hear, that not what I want you to say to me. Kate feeling flustered left the room

Caroline knew she had gotten to her again. She loved having this effect on Kate. It spurred her on. She loved the chase.

**A/N Thank you for all the kind words. I struggled to write the sex scene , but I hope you all enjoyed this update**


	5. Chapter 5

"Caroline, Laura Davis is here to see you "

"Thank you Beverly, can you ask Kate to join us as well ?"

"Laura Davis this is Kate McKenzie – Kate assisted me with the last case for the Council. Laura is the head of procurement at the Harrogate Town Council. "

Once the formalities were all over, Laura informed Caroline that the council was very happy to give them the City Council contract. It was a large deal with plenty of exposure for the company. Caroline knew the hard work would pay off and they had got this right. She felt rather proud, she and Kate made a formidable team professionally and personally.

"Well Caroline, it's been a pleasure as always. Oh we are having a gala event on Saturday night, in honour of the Mayor, it would be fantastic if you could join us, you too Kate "

"Ah that would be lovely "Caroline commented

"Thank you Laura "Kate echoed

Caroline couldn't believe it, it was as if the universe was forcing them to spend more and more time together.

Kate on the other hand couldn't believe it for different reasons, she needed to get over Caroline, not be pushed towards her. That faithful night still popped up into in her mind ever so often, now staring at the navy couch where it all began had now begun to arouse her. She unconsciously licked her lips while staring at the piece of furniture.

"Kate, KATE! "

Kate snapped out of her trance state, only to find Caroline inches away from. She tried to step back or to the side, but she couldn't. Caroline took at advantage of the position and softly whispered, "I often think about it, in fact I think about all the time – you are truly magnificent " before leaving the room

Kate closed her eyes ,threw her head towards the ceiling, she was in trouble. She knew it. But she didn't want to get involved with someone at work. Her fear always being that, they had to work together if things went wrong. She was already having difficulty looking at Caroline; images of Caroline in her moment of ecstasy flashed in her mind every time she saw her. Now all she wanted was to see it again like that, out of control and totally at her mercy

She had to fix this once and for all; she had to get it out of her system.

She went into the loo's just as Caroline was coming out of one of the cubicles . She grabbed her by the collar, pushed her against the door and kissed her like her life depended on it. Caroline immediately responded, her tongue finding its way into Kate's mouth. She heard Kate moan and it excited her enough to elicit a moan from her own lips.

"Right, that should do it "Kate said pulling away and walking out

Caroline took a moment to regain her composure, her neck and face a deep shade of red. This woman had an unexplainable effect on her. She knew not to push Kate; she knew that Kate will come to her when she was ready.

The Gala

Caroline looked stunning, dressed in a black floor length gown, which dipped dangerously low between the valley of her breasts. The above the knee slit, showing off her amazing legs and tonight she wore slightly higher heels.

She had arrived at Kate's door to pick her up; the company had arranged transport for them for the night, since it was a work related event. Kate opened the door, Caroline held her breath. She just stared at her for what felt like hours. Kate was equally memorised by Caroline. Caroline was naturally sexy, but this should be illegal.

"You look beautiful "Caroline eventually managed

Kate was dressed in white gown that gathered across her stomach, the rouge material also continued around her legs, leaving a slit right up to the thighs. She wore white strappy sandals and sapphire jewellery. She looked angelic

"So do you Caroline "

"Shall we?" Caroline held out her hand

Kate accepted they made their way towards the car. Caroline could help but let her hand brush against Kate's exposed thigh. Kate held her breath and closed her eyes. Kate had been in a constant state of arousal since that kiss in the loo. She wanted to run her hand up inside Caroline's legs, she wanted to touch her breast, she wanted to kiss her until she had covered every inch of her body... Stop it!Her rational mind began to overtake the dirty thoughts she was having.

She opened her eyes and shifted slightly to the opposite end of the back seat.

Caroline knew the unmistakable look of arousal in Kate's eyes, she could almost hear her rational brain fighting with her aroused state. She smiled slightly, cleared her throat and focused on the passing scenery.

The event was spectacular, not at all a bore that Caroline convinced herself it would be. She had been engrossed in conversation for most of the night. When she wasn't occupied, she would seek Kate out and spend some time with her, topping up her wine glass and just admiring her. Laura had had checked in on them a few times, spending rather a lot of time around Caroline. Kate's disapproving look didn't go a miss with Caroline. She felt rather special having the attention of 2 gorgeous women at her disposal. She had suspected that Laura was interested some months ago when they first began working together. Laura invited her to out for a drink and confessed that she went both ways. Caroline wasn't sure what to do with that piece of information, so she slotted it in her to 'figure out' box for later .

Laura asked Caroline if she would accompany her outside for some fresh air and a cigarette. Caroline smiled at the irony but followed her anyway.

"You are very attractive Caroline "

She smiled shyly "thank you "

"I hope you don't think I'm forward for doing this" her finger running across the diamond necklace around Caroline's neck

Caroline was at a complete loss, here was a woman telling her in no uncertain terms that she wanted her, but she couldn't stop wanting Kate. She wished that it was Kate telling her what she wanted to do to her. She wished it was Kate whispering in her ear. She wished it was Kate kissing her. She opened her eyes, it was Kate, but it wasn't Kate who kissed her.

"Shit, I'm sorry Laura that shouldn't have happened, excuse me "

"Kate! Kate! "

"It's fine Caroline, you don't owe me an explanation "

"No I want to "

"It's fine Caroline, really "

"No it's not fine, let me explain "

"No! "

"Kate you are obviously upset by what you saw, can we at least talk about it "

"You don't owe me an explanation, really its fine, we are not together, we slept together once, in a drunken mess…nothing more" The moment the words left her mouth she regretted it.

The coldness hit Caroline like a winter morning in January . She wondered why she had allowed Kate to do this 'push me pull me' game for all these weeks. She had enough of this nonsense with Jenna for years. She didn't need to do this all over again with someone else. Caroline turned around and went back into the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

A very big thank you to all reading and the kind comments. Here is chapter 6

Caroline's phone beeped with a massage, it was Laura

_Caroline, I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to scare you off. _

_Don't worry about it, nothing we can't get over _

_Great! Would you like to have supper on Thursday night? My treat, to apologise for my appalling behaviour _

_Not necessary, but yes!_

_Good, Panacota on the High Street, 7.30? _

_Perfect _

She didn't know why she agreed to this, she did like Laura, not in the same way that Laura apparently liked her. But she did

She let out an audible sigh. Kate had been avoiding her all week , she longed for company she missed her . She had no idea how or what time she left the gala. She just knew she wasn't there when she went looking for her to take her home.

Thursday arrived way too soon for Caroline. She was nervous but not like she would normally be, maybe it was because she had no expectations; she was going to enjoy Laura's company, with no romantic intentions at all.

The waiter showed her to her table, Laura hadn't arrived yet. She ordered a glass of red and relaxed into the ambiance. The place had received rave reviews and she had wanted to check it out for months. She mentioned it to Elanor and Alison just the other day.

She decided to text Alison

_I need to talk, coffee at Harry's on Sunday 11?_

The response almost immediate

_See you there, just me though; El is doing an audit in Birmingham _

"Caroline, I'm so sorry for the delay, crisis at the office "

"No problem, did you sort it out"

"Yes, how are you? "

"Fine , fine "

"I wanted to apologise for the other night, properly. I'm sorry I pushed you. "

"It's fine really, I'm sorry too…about my reaction. You just caught me off guard "

The waiter interrupted to take Laura's drink order.

The conversation was free flowing and easy. They discovered that when they weren't drinking a lot, they could have a very stimulating conversation. They each shared stories about work and university. Laura had told her about her very short lived marriage. Caroline also shared little bits about Jenna and William. She didn't mention Kate.

It was almost half past 8; Kate was still at the office working on a new counterclaim that had come from the council. She was missing vital figures to continue. She thought about calling Caroline, but decided against it. If the figures weren't in the file, it was most likely Caroline didn't know either. Caroline was very thorough when it came to this sort of thing. She would have to phone Laura. "Surely it's not too late. "Besides she wanted to get this done, so that it wasn't on her mind.

"Hi Laura, it's Kate McKenzie , I'm sorry to be ringing at this hour. I'm just finalising the counter claim and I realised that we don't have the exact figure "

"Hi Kate, no problem at all. I knew that you are a hard working lot. I know I certainly had to twist Caroline's arm into supper tonight. "

Caroline sighed, muttering "shit "under her breath

"Oh alright, I'm sorry to disturb your supper "

"It's fine, The figure we were looking it is £ 150k "

"Great, goodnight "

Kate felt like a complete tosser, she had inadvertently interrupted Caroline's date. She felt rather jealous. She rationised for a minute. She was the one who rejected Caroline; she had no right be jealous. But she was…

Laura continued the story about the time she had gotten stuck under as ex's bed, she had been hiding because his mother had expectedly come home. She made it clear that she was just a teenager back than and wouldn't dream of doing something so silly now. "I'm 35 I don't have the flexibility I had back then." she laughed

Caroline laughed "I'm 33 and certainly don't have flexibility either "

"Who is watching your boy tonight? "

"My mum "

"Do you have to be home at a particular time? "

"Not too late "

"Ok so we have time to share a dessert? "

"Sure, I will leave it to you to choose "

They enjoyed their dessert and it was time to leave. Laura had given Caroline a kiss on the cheek before parting ways.

Caroline surprised herself, she actually enjoyed the evening immensely, she was glad she agreed to this. She thought back to Kate. What must she be thinking? Did she need an explanation? "Sod it" she said out loud. I will deal with that tomorrow

oo0oo

"Morning "

"Hi Kate "she smiled the moment she saw her face

"I have completed the counterclaim, just needs your approval before I file it "

"Excellent, close the door and take a seat "

Caroline pushed the report to the side, she was mesmerised by Kate. She felt this flutter in the stomach. She was well and truly in love. She knew it now

"ok…so we hardly spoke about things …since …since ..you know " she didn't want to get this wrong

Kate just listened, a blank expression on her face

"right, so Kate… I have no regrets about what happened between us , none what's so ever. That night at the gala, when Laura kissed me, I thought it was you. In my head it was you kissing me "

Kate looked more interested now.

"I'm trying here, I'm not good with this sort of thing, one would think a can present a 100 page document before a Magistrate but can't string together a sentence about my feelings "she tried to make light of the situation

Kate smiled

"What I'm trying to say, Kate, is that I have feelings for you, very strong feelings. "

Kate's expression was difficult to read

"From your silence, I am thinking that those feelings are not reciprocated "

Kate's eyes wide

"No Caroline, you will be wrong in your thinking. Trust me you are wrong. But I can't. I am not ready for all this; I am not ready for us to be like Gillian and John. For us to work together to live together . I understand you have put yourself out there and I appreciate your courage. I also know that you have a lot more to lose than me but I can't start something with you, when I am not ready to go all the way. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to William.

Caroline felt like a dagger had gone right through her heart. She couldn't respond.

Kate sensing this stood up and left the room.

When she returned to her desk, she tried to gather herself, what the hell did she just do. Why did she do that? She knew that she was in love with Caroline. What could she do now, go back in there and retract everything she said, was she supposed to resign? God she couldn't think about all this, she made for the door, she needed some air.

It was just before 4o'clock when Caroline was on her way out but headed towards Kate's desk. She handed her the counterclaim. "Excellent work Kate, have a good weekend " warm but professional

Kate could only manage a meek "thank you "


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading **

**Chapter 7**

Harry's pancakes on Sunday was welcomed by Caroline, she was so happy to see William enjoy himself. She loved spending time with him, she was learning something new every day,they had arrived slightly ahead of Alison.

"Hello my boy "Alison handed William a shiny new match box size Ferrari

"You spoil him, you know? "

"Yeah, yeah whatever. How you doing babe? "She kissed Caroline on the cheek

"Good and not so good all in one "

"Maltase milkshake please "Alison ordered

"So tell me all"

"Where to start …. Ok, I didn't tell you this before because I didn't know what or where it was going. Something happened with Kate..."

Alison continued to sip her milkshake waiting for Caroline to continue

"We slept together "

Alison choked, grabbing a serviette to clean up the mess. "Aren't you a dark horse? "

Caroline smiled "afterwards, she kind of dumped me, then kissed me again and then dumped me again on Friday "

"Gosh"

"Oh then somewhere in-between all that, I admitted my feelings to her "

"aww, I'm sorry Caroline , I know this is not something you need to handle right after Jenna "

"It took a lot, for me to pursue her and then to admit everything and then to be rejected. I know that I should be an adult about it, but I feel that maybe I should just be single "

"If that's what you want for now, that's ok, maybe it was too soon to going swimming in the dating pool again "

"mm"

"How was it? The sex "

"Very good, it was … different to the others, it was intense but loving. Like we knew what each other needed and wanted , like it wasn't the first time. We were just in tune with each other "

"Ooh lala, how many times? "

Caroline laughed " just once "

"What was the reason for her ending it "

Caroline explained what Kate said and that she was determined not to let it affect their working relationship and possibly friendship. The conversation eventually drifted to other things

oo0oo

"Oh no, really? "Caroline looked right into Kate's brown eyes

"What's the matter? "

"Kate at the entrance "

Kate waved to Caroline, unsure if she should go over to her table or not

"She is stunning, invite her over "

"No, why would I do that. She wants nothing to do with me or William "

"No she said she doesn't want anything serious "

"Alison, no … you know that I'm not one to mess around "

"Maybe it's time you became one. Would it be so bad just to have someone to hold once in a while? "

She shot Alison an annoyed look

"Oh c'm on Caroline, surely if she spends more time with you and William she will find you both irresistible. She may change her mind "

"Mama, come see ,Butterfay "

"Yes love it's a butterfly "she saw Kate walk towards them.

"Hi Caroline, William "

"Kate , hi how are you ?"

"Hello "William said softly , he had gotten used to seeing Kate and wasn't as shy as he was the first time

She ruffled his hair while responding to Caroline

"I would asked you to join me, but I see you have company "Kate fishing for an opportunity to be in Caroline's company

"Oh you mean Alison ….err why don't you join us? "

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude "

"No you won't be "

"Alison this is Kate "

"Pleased to meet you Kate "

"And you "

"Mama come see "

"Let me go see what's so interesting over there "Alison made an excuse to leave the two women alone

"Caroline, I …err… I am sorry about the other day. I am sorry if I hurt you, it was never my intention. I don't want things to be… weird between us "

"It's fine, no harm done "

"Good "

"mama, m hungy "

"Ok my darling, what should we get for you, how about some chips?

"Ok" with that he was off chasing the butterfly

The food arrived and all they tucked in, the conversation between the 3 women was pleasant, nothing too heavy. Alison and Kate discovering that they had friends in common and also attended the same yoga centre hence getting on like a house on fire.

oo0oo

It was late afternoon when they said their goodbyes

"Why don't you both come over to my place, for some wine? Caroline you can put him down for his nap at mine while we have some adult time.

"That will be great thanks " to Caroline's surprise Kate seemed to want to spend time with them

The afternoon turned into late evening, before long it was gone 8 o'clock

"Ok I have to get going "Caroline called

"Me too"

"Should we share a cab "

"Yes"

The cab pulled into Caroline's drive way, Kate helped her gather all of William's things while Caroline held a sleeping William over her shoulder. She noticed that her mother wasn't back.

"Are you going to be alright , Caroline I could help you , and then call for another cab "

Caroline tried to grab some of Williams things while keeping him in his current position, but failed.

Kate paid the cabbie and informed him that they won't need him anymore. She decided to help Caroline at least till William was in bed.

"Thank you Kate, I appreciate it "

"You're welcome "

Kate followed Caroline up to her bedroom, feeling a bit strange to be her in her personal space. But she figured that they had already slept together so it shouldn't be. Caroline changed and tucked William in while Kate placed his things in the floor. "I will be downstairs"

Minutes later appeared to find Kate sitting at the dining room table.

"Sorry where are my manners, can I get you some more wine or tea? "

"Wine please "

As Caroline busied herself pouring each of them a glass of wine, she thanked Kate for the assistance and also explained that her mother was normally around to help her, but she had gone to see her new friend in Halifax. She explained the rather romantic story of her mother and Alan being teenage sweethearts and meeting nearly 40 years later

"That's romantic "

"Yeah it is, isn't it "

They spoke about their parents, Kate informing Caroline that hers were divorce when she was 12,her mother was remarried and living in America .She had spent her summers with her mother, and the rest of the time at a boarding school in England. Her father died when she was 19.

"So you don't have anyone close by"

"No not really, but I am a bit of a loner really "

It made sense to Caroline now, Kate didn't know what to do with a family, she didn't know what it was like to be part of a family unit. It explained her reaction when she was getting close to Caroline, not wanting to upset hers and Williams's life.

"Are you hungry? I can order us a pizza. I love pizza "

"If you want, I will be happy to share with you "

Caroline thought about if Kate's circumstance had been different, would her attitude towards family be different. If she saw what family was really all about could she warm to it.

"Why don't you stay tonight? I don't mean anything; I do have a spare room. You are here already here, we both going to be worst for the wear tomorrow anyway". Lucky for them it was a bank holiday.

"More wine?"

Kate held out her glass

Caroline loved being in her company, she loved her witty sense of humour and how her mind worked.

It was well past midnight, Celia wasn't back. Caroline wondered if she was ok.

"Don't worry, maybe she decided to also spend the night with Alan" Caroline didn't want to think about that, but that was most likely the correct assumption

"I really need to pee"

"Just through there "Caroline pointed

Kate returned and sat closer to Caroline on the couch, her hand resting on Caroline's leg. Caroline well aware of the sensation, while Kate seemed began to stroke her leg almost unconsciously. Caroline didn't want to stop her, she wanted more .

"Is there something going on with you and Laura?" Kate asked almost automatically

"N…No..we are friends. Yes I did go out with her last week but there was nothing to it "

"Do you want it to be more "Kate asked, keeping focus on the carpet, not looking at Caroline at all

"No" short and sharp, as she was now struggling to control her breathing

Without warning Kate pounced on her, practically attacking her. Caroline had never felt so turned on before. He mind couldn't process all the sensations that were invading her body. But she didn't want them to end up on the couch again. For what hat she wanted to do, and needed, she had to take them up to bed.

"Wait"

Kate stopped mistaking Caroline's request not for what it really was, but for asking her not to continue.

She shyly wiped her mouth

Caroline took her head in her hands. "Let's go upstairs? "


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the feedback, apologies for the grammar and proof reading issues. Will try harder :) **

**Chapter 8**

When Caroline woke up, she wasn't in her bed, but she was in her house. The events of the night and morning all came flooding back. It was pure bliss. She was in love with this woman. She reached out, but the bed was empty. Oh no not again she thought. Her happiness suddenly deflated like a balloon

She climbed of the bed and went in search of William. He wasn't in her bed. His special blanky was, but no William. He heart began to pound, where was he? Did he fall down the stairs? She raced down stairs, looking into the guest bathroom for any sight of him, while shouting his name. She reached he kitchen nothing, lounge, diningroom nothing, linen cupboard nothing.

She heard the back door. "Mama are you wake? "

"Oh there you are, you had me worried "

"Sorry "Kate answered "I got up to pee and I saw him wandering out of your room, I think he was looking for you. I didn't want to wake you so I just took him outside for a bit, chasing butterflies. " she explained

"Morning " she smiled

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Very,you? "

"I think you know the answer to that "

"Come on my boy time for your porridge "

Caroline made breakfast for William, and then for herself and Kate. "I thought you left, I woke up and you weren't there "

"I wouldn't do that, I'm not a complete shit you know" She covered her mouth as soon as the word came out "sorry I didn't mean to say that in front of …"

"You know at this age, their minds are like sponges, they absorb everything. "

"I know, I discovered some interesting secrets about you during our little trip to the garden "

Caroline looked horrified

"Don't worry I will hold it all against you later "

The fact that Kate used the word later made Caroline's heart flutter. It meant that she had intentions of sticking around. After breakfast, Caroline washed little William, dressed and let him watch his favourite show

"I should check on my mum" she dialled the number

"Mum, are you ok?"

"Never better Love "

"Where are you?"

"Halifax, Alan and I will be over about 3 o'clock. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course it is?"

"Right, William sorted, my mother sorted now to sort you out "

"I am pretty sure you did that a few times last night " Kate flirted

Caroline laughed; she couldn't remember laughing so much before with anyone. Kate knew all the right things to say.

"Do you want to join me in the shower? I promise I will be good, can't leave Mr here unattended for long"

Kate nodded "We have to get our cars at some point too."

"I had forgotten about that. Ok shower and then we will work out the logistics "

Caroline's phone rang just as they were heading upstairs.

"Hi Laura….fine and you …. err sorry unfortunately not …yes definitely next time …bye bye

"Why did you turn her down, I could leave you know "

"I don't want you to leave "She kissed her with so much passion Kate felt her knees go weak

oo0oo

The 3 of them cuddled up on the couch to watch Mister Maker, before long William had fallen asleep. Kate and Caroline could keep their hands of each other,this time was urgent, there was no time for teasing or prolonging the satisfaction, they had plenty of that last night. Right now it was pure animalistic need. They ended up on the carpet, Caroline's t shirt around her neck her tracksuit bottoms around her ankles. The dressing gown that Kate was wearing was just left open, exposing all of her.

Caroline was drawing lazy patterns on Kate's stomach, Kate was trying to hold her composure, but the soft movements were turning her on again. "If you don't stop that now, you going to have to go all the way "

"I don't mind I will be happy to "Caroline's head travelled to where her hands had just been and then even lower, Kate moaned, this was heaven

They had both dozed off, only to be woken by the knocking on the back door.

"What "Caroline jumped up "shit" it was her mother, Kate raced upstairs, to get dressed while Caroline straightened up her own clothing. She was thankful that Kate had left the key in the door on the inside, or else her mother would have walked in on them.

"Hello love why was the key in the door. "

"Sorry mum I must have forgotten "

"Where is your car? "

"It's at Alison's, will you take me to pick it up "

"Of course love"

"Did you have a good evening? "

"Yes we did, Alan is here, I spent the night over at his place,it was marvellous "

"Mum! I don't need to know,it's fine "

Kate cleared her throat "oh "Caroline smiled god she loved this woman

"Mum this is Kate McKenzie. Kate my mother Celia "

"Hi Celia"

"Hello love. I didn't know you had company Caroline"

"Are we going to meet Alan? " Caroline changed the subject

"Yes I asked him to wait in the car; I didn't know if you were home, since I didn't see the car. I will go call him inside"

They both burst into a fit of laughter. Almost being caught by Celia.

" I would really love it if you could stay tonight but I will understand if you can't or don't feel comfortable with my mother being in the house "

"I think that I shouldn't, not yet anyway. We still have to figure things out don't we? I will call a cab "

"No need, by mum will take us over to Alison's "

Celia and Alan had driven Kate and Caroline to Alison's to collect their cars. Alison figured out that things had gone well; she was expecting full details when Caroline got home.

Kate also went home, she felt exhausted, physically because of all the physical activity and emotionally, she had literally did a 180 on Caroline in the last week. She had practically set herself up in a readymade family. Caroline's family was so very different to hers, they were a tight knit loving family. Had she bitten off more than she could chew? She did enjoy the 2 days she spent with Caroline just being in her space. It was different to anything she felt before, she didn't feel like running for the hills.

Caroline lay in bed, think of the events of the last 24 hours. She was so happy having Kate by her side. They still didn't have the talk, the talk about why Kate had changed her mind. She asked herself if knowing the reasons was important or should she just accept that Kate was now with her …kind of. Caroline being Caroline she wanted full disclosure. She also wished that Kate was with her tonight. She definitely needed to make some changes to her living arrangements. Now she believed that new house she was considering buying was a necessity. Her mother would be on her own, she now had Alan and they needed some privacy. She was going to be with Kate and they definitely needed their privacy. It will also be the perfect way to get William to leave her bed. She couldn't have him there if Kate was going to be there it wasn't healthy. She looked at her watch ten to eleven. She decided to text Kate

_Thinking of you, wishing you were here _

The response was quick

_Me too. I miss you_

_see you tomorrow _

_night x_

_night , sweet dreams x_


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday Morning

Caroline arrived later than usual; she was exhausted, the weekend had taken its toll. She had a mountain of tasks to get through.

Kate didn't see Caroline's car when she arrived. They hadn't spoken since last night .By 8.40 she wondered if Caroline was coming in at all

"Morning "

"Morning Caroline"

Beverly was ready on hand to go through Caroline's day.

"Beverly I need you to get in touch with Smith and Carson about the property on Conway Drive. Please arrange for a viewing tonight or tomorrow after 5 o'clock. Then if they can give a valuation for my property, anytime is fine, I will just let my mum know. "

Beverly continued "Laura from HTC needs an urgent call back. Something about them willing to settle "

"Ok fine. Thanks Beverly that's all for now "

Before Caroline could settle in for the day, she had to see Kate. She walked over to her desk " do you want some tea? "

"Yes please "they walked to the kitchen

Kate looked around to see if they were alone, she leaned in and gave Caroline a good morning kiss.

"I could get used that "

"Good, I could get used to giving them "

"I have a hellish day ahead so I may not see you till much later. I do think that we have to talk, about us…"

"Yeah sure. I won't keep you any longer . "

Beverly had arranged for a viewing for the house on Conway drive for Thursday. Caroline was considering asking Kate along too, in her mind she had already imagined that being their home. A home that they could share together. She had doubts, she didn't want to push Kate and since they hadn't had the 'talk 'yet she wasn't sure if they were on the same page. Of course she wasn't naïve, she knew that they were still a long way from any sort of commitment.

Kate found it difficult to concentrate, her mind swimming with thoughts of Caroline, Caroline's family,William, her own family she felt overwhelmed but not panicked

Just before home time, Kate popped in to say her goodbyes.

"Do you have anything planned for tonight? " Caroline asked

"No nothing much "

"Do you want to come over, just supper with myself, mum and Alan "

Kate hesitated, she really wasn't sure if she wanted to spend the evening with Caroline's family. She would have like to have Caroline all to herself but she knew that won't happen either, as she wouldn't be able to stay over anyway

"I think you should enjoy your family time Caroline, we can do something over the weekend. "

"Right "Caroline was disappointed but she couldn't push her. She decided against inviting her to the house viewing

oo0oo

Caroline loved this house, it was the second time she was viewing it, but she was more convinced now than ever before. This was going to be her new home. Celia and Alan decided that they would accompany her to the viewing since it was highly possible that they would be living there as well. The idea was that they would spend weekdays with her and weekends in Halifax with Alan's family

Caroline had a brief conversation with her mother after the viewing . She had hinted that she was seeing Kate, just to gauge her mother's reaction. Celia was fiercely protective over Caroline and William and after the Jenna debacle, she had gotten slightly worse. Celia didn't say much; just that she thought Kate was sweet. She had tested the waters and didn't seem too rough. But she knew that she would have to get Kate to spend more time with them

Finally Friday, Celia had dropped William off at the office just after lunch, as she was heading to Halifax for the weekend. He was occupied for the last 2 hours, basically going from person to person, each of them giving him some kind of irrelevant, mundane task to perform. He had immediately noticed Kate, and seemed genuinely happy to see her. She in turn seemed taken by him. They got along well together. But now he was bored and there was still an hour in the work day left.

"Beverly "

"Yes Caroline "

"Have you seen John ? "

"Not since he left this morning for his golf game "

Caroline rolled her eyes, that man annoyed her, she was glad she didn't have much to do with him. She decided that she will just send him a text as a courtesy .

_Hi John, I will be leaving the office in the next few minutes; I have left Kate McKenzie in charge. Caroline _

"Kate, could I have 5 minutes "

"Sure "

"Are you coming over later? " She asked rather suggestively

"I was considering it "she pretended to consider

Caroline smiled "Bring enough clothes for the rest of the weekend "

"Yes ma'am"

"I'm leaving; Mr over there is getting bored, come around whenever you're ready. Oh and I'm leaving you in charge here. But remember you only in charge here, not when we get home "she teased

Kate slapped her bum as she walked out. Hoping Beverly didn't notice

Kate arrived about 2 hours later. She brought wine and a DVD. They were just settling into the episode of 'Grandpa in my pocket 'when Caroline's phone rang, she didn't recognise the number so she decided not leave the room. It was Colin from the estate agency; he had some mixed news for her regarding the property on Conway Drive and her current property. The good news was that they had lined about 4 viewings over the weekend for her current property but the sellers of Conway Drive didn't accept the offer she made.

"Right , ok let me have a think about it, if I do want to revise my offer I will be in touch on Monday" Caroline wanted to play it cool even if she was dying to get her hands on that property.

"Sorry about that "she began to explain it Kate

Kate wanted to know all the details of that property as it was one of her specialities.

"Hold on , is it the big stone front property , 3 houses from the corner 40...46?"

"That's the one "

"It's a beautiful property Caroline, and I have something that may interest you about that property. My last firm represented the double glazer who did some work on that property. The current owner and the glazer had a disagreement and the glazer basically removed all the glazed windows from the 3rd floor. We assisted him in trying to recover his costs. The owner being the k.n.o.b (she spelt it out not wanting William to repeat it) that he is, didn't want to pay him for it. So you see my beautiful, you may have some leverage. "

"Really? "

"So may I suggest? Request written confirmation from the seller that he guarantees all the windows are glazed and everything else is in order. Then take in your own expert just to check the 3rd floor. Once you have his guarantee in writing he will be forced to even lower the asking price "

"You have a beautiful mind... and body "she kissed her on the cheek "would you like to see it with me one more time on Sunday?"

"Why not "

oo0oo

William was tucked into Caroline's bed. They had made the spare room ' their ' room now.

They were laying in each other's arms, still coming down from the high that they just experienced "Why did you change your mind about me " Caroline decided that this was a good a time as any to bring it up "

"When I saw you last Sunday, I had such a good time spending the day with you, William and your friends. I thought, I am such an idiot. I was trying to fight my feelings, I was stupid. I felt like I belonged. I told you I am a loner, and that day I felt as if I was cocooned by love, not that it's something unfamiliar to me. I have loved before and was loved, but that feeling was and still is , just... different, I felt as if I was whole, complete. I must be honest; I am terrified of this, terrified of what I'm feeling, so I do have moments where I begin to panic. Today, when William came to my desk, asking me for a 'pensol' (saying it just as he did), I began to see that I am being silly, how can I be afraid of that "

"Oh I can see how a 2 year old can frighten you "Caroline teased "did you not ever want children of your own?

"Yes of course, I always thought when I'm older, but how much older do I need to be. Maybe I am just a bit of a Peter Pan the boy who never wanted to grow up."

Caroline giggled at Kate's analogy "well you are my Peter Pan now "

"Is that right? "Kate claimed Caroline's lips with hers. "Let's go to Neverland then "

In the early hours of Saturday, Caroline heard a soft voice calling "Mama" she woke up in shock to see William staring at her. He climbed onto the bed, still sleepy. Caroline wasn't sure if she was comfortable with this, both she and Kate were naked; the last thing she wanted was for him to ask questions. "Come on darling, let's go to my room. " She made for her room grabbing her t shirt from the floor. She settled into bed with him, soothing his unruly hair before dozing off again.

"Morning "

"Morning sorry about the cold empty bed, we had a visitor in the early hours"

"I thought I heard someone, where is he?"

"Katie Morag is a Saturday morning must"

"Katie who?"

"Little Scottish girl, she is quite entertaining "

"Oh right I am going to have to get used to all these new series "

"I find myself engrossed most times "Caroline laughed

"What did you tell him when you and your ex …you know? I mean how did you explain it to him? "

"He was too young to ask or remember, so it never really was an issue. It is becoming an issue because he is beginning to ask questions "

"What are you going to tell him about us? Are you going to tell him? "

"I suppose I have to, if you are going to be around more "

"We will think of something "

Kate took her tea into the lounge, she wanted to see what was so special about Katie Morag.

"Hello little dude "she said ruffling his hair

"Katie "he said wanting to sit on her lap

Kate felt as though her heart would burst, such a simple gesture caused so much emotion. "I could get used to this "she said softly to him

Caroline looked in on them, before running upstairs for a quick shower. She smiled at the sight she saw. Kate was genuinely interested in the show as well as her son. He seemed completely at ease with her

She was drying her hair when they both joined her on the bed "so I may have promised William a walk to the park, to the swings. Is that …. ok?

"Of course it is. I am almost done if you want to get ready before I gave him a wash "

The morning in the park was blissfully happy for all 3 of them , Kate taking a special interest in everything that William was doing , pushing him on the swings and even being his partner on the seesaw. Caroline watching them interact realising that she hadn't felt this happy in months.

oo0oo

Sunday was viewing day for her property; she had decided that she would take Kate and William to Roundhay Park. William would love the butterflies and birds, while she could just spend the day with Kate. William was running riot chasing just about everything while Kate and Caroline sat on the picnic blanket chatting , enjoying the lovely sunny day and each other's company

"I was thinking, I don't know …if …it's too soon but what about if … I … we took William somewhere warm, where he could build sandcastles play in the sea. Maybe Spain? "

"Would you be ok with that "Caroline asked

"Why wouldn't I be? "

"I tell you what, let's try somewhere a bit more local first and then we can think bigger. I... we …my ex and I have a little cottage in Cornwall, why don't we go down there for a long weekend or something? "

"Ok lets…oh do you think my boss will give me some time off ? Kate said playfully

"Oh I'm sure you can convince her " Caroline so wanted to kiss her, but they were in a very public place and neither of them wanted to cause a scene

"I met her by the way … your ex"

"How ?where ?"

"The other day she came into the office. What happened between the two of you? "

Caroline relayed the edited version to Kate. "No wonder Gillian called her a bitch"

Caroline let out a raucous laugh "Gillian did "

"Her exact words where 'false bitch '"

"What about you, any exes I should know about? "

"In my life time I have had 2 girlfriends and a half a boyfriend "

Caroline waited for Kate to qualify that statement

"I went to an all-girls school, so I had a girlfriend at school. I was 14, we didn't really know what we were doing, but she was my girlfriend. That lasted until we both went off to university. I spent a gap year in America with my mum, my step brother's friend tried to date me, but I wasn't interested of course. I put up the pretence for my mother's benefit. Then I met someone in 2nd year. After 3 years I ended it. She wanted a commitment and I got cold feet. Peter Pan syndrome again "she joked to lighten the mood

Caroline felt a bit nervous hearing that from Kate, she hoped that she was different, that this was different .As she was trained to do, she over analysed and looked at every possible angle. Kate seemed to be the one initiating these outings, spending time with her and William and even sex. So surely that must mean something. She decided to just go with it. She was too happy to think about the what ifs

The drive back was quiet, William passed out, Kate nodding off and Caroline just focusing on the road ahead. She felt Kate's hand on her thigh. "Are you ok "

"yes , fine "

They viewed the house that evening. Caroline requested that the seller give her a written guarantee that everything was in order. The agent agreed to take it back to his client promising an answer as soon as possible.

They arrived at Caroline's, to find Celia and Alan watching a nature programme. William needed to be bathed and fed. Caroline made him his supper while she ran his bath. "Why don't you let me give him a good scrub, while you sort supper "Kate suggested

"err … are you sure ? "

She shot Caroline a question look.

From the laughter coming from the bathroom, she could tell they were having fun.

"Kate, William supper's ready "

Celia had noticed her daughter's cheerful mood, she was sure that Kate had something to do with it, and she was happy to see Caroline happy again. After supper Kate helped Caroline tidy before giving her a hug thanking her for the wonderful weekend. Caroline was tempted to ask her to stay another night, but she knew that it was too soon, with both Celia and Alan in the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you once again for kind words and suggestions; I am trying to take everything in account. There are still a few more chapters to come, but I must warn that there are a few more twists coming as well. It gets a bit dark but had to be done to get to the point.**

**Here is a short bit of happy fluff to keep you going so long. Enjoy **

Chapter 10 - William outs them

Kate and Caroline were having a relaxing bath together. Over the last few weeks, it had become their thing; it was a time for reflection and intimacy without being sexual. Kate was behind Caroline, her legs wrapped around Caroline's

It had been a glorious day; they had been on a picnic, William occupied with his tricycle while they chatted and simply enjoyed being in each other's company, Caroline had put William to bed an hour ago so they assumed that he was now asleep before she joined Kate

"Mama are you bathing Katie?"

"Fuck, shit!" Kate almost kicked Caroline out of the bath before grabbing a towel and covering up. Not realising the language she had used.

William found it hilarious that his mother was splashing around in the bath not even noticing Kate's nakedness.

Caroline ushered him out of the bathroom and back to bed. Tucking him in and kissing him goodnight for the second time that night before making her way to the lounge where Kate sat. They laughed hysterically at the situation. Wondering how they managed to keep it all together all this time.

"He didn't notice, did he? " Kate asked

"No, no I don't think so; he was too busy laughing at me almost being kicked out"

It was Sunday evening and Caroline hated this part of the day, the part where Kate went back to her house and Caroline was left missing her terribly.

"Ring me later."

"I will"

oo0oo

Monday arrived all too soon; Caroline was once again rushing out because she had over slept.

Celia feeding William his breakfast, a spoonful of porridge fell onto his lap

"Fuck, Shit"

"William! Where did you learn that "Celia asked trying to stifle a laugh

"Mama was bathing Katie and that's what she said "

"Mama was bathing Kat….."It dawned on Celia what had actually happened. She decided not to press it further hoping he would forget and not mention it again.

Throughout the day, when something went wrong, William's first response was fuck,shit .Celia never showed him that she found it to be very funny, as it would just encourage him more.

Later that evening Celia decided the broach the subject with Caroline. She had met Kate a handful of times, assuming that those were the only times that Kate had been around. But obviously Caroline had been comfortable enough with her already that things were on an intimate level. She thought was she really being naïve to think it wasn't? She did come from old stock, so maybe her thoughts were outdated. She decided that she will run her outdated thoughts by Alan later.

"Hello my boy. Did you have a good day? "

"Hello Mama" running off towards his tricycle

"Hi mum, good day? Where's Alan"

"Hello love, fine. He went back to Halifax about an hour ago "Celia had noticed something different with Caroline, she was chirpier, brighter

The three of them were seated at the dining room table when Celia brought up Kate "William said something today; well many times"

"yeah?" she poured another glass of wine

"He said the 'F s.h.i.t whenever something sort of went wrong " she whispered

Caroline's eyes widened "I hope you didn't make a big deal about it, because the bigger deal you make about it, the bigger deal he will "

"No, no I only asked where he heard it "

It dawned on Caroline, she didn't say anything further

"He said you were bathing Kate and that's what you said"

Caroline didn't correct her mother, that it was in fact Kate who said it, there was no point really. She felt a bit embarrassed

"He didn't tell Alan, did he?"

"No, Alan wasn't here. But Caroline if you and Kate are still figuring things out, should you be… err…doing …doing … things in front of him. "

"Mum do you think I would be doing anything in front of him deliberately. I … we... thought he was asleep and besides I think that Kate and I are on the same page now. "

"I am happy for you, you know? "

"I know you are "she smiled

"You should invite her over more, so that I can get to know her "

oo0oo

Caroline picked up her phone and dialled Kate's number "You my dear are in big trouble"

"oooh am I " Kate teased

"William said fuck, shit to my mother multiple times today "

"No, did he? Was she cross?

"No but he also told her where he heard it "

"Oh "it registered

"She wants you to come around for supper tomorrow?"

"I would like that "

"Good, I would like that too. In fact I would like something else right now …mmm, what are you wearing?"

Kate let out a raucous laugh, she loved this about Caroline. "Go to bed, you are insatiable "

"Will you say over tomorrow?"

Kate hesitated at first "ok let's play it by ear "

"Night Kate "

"Night night Caroline "


	11. Chapter 11

The Baby

Caroline and Kate arrived at the hospital together, Kate carrying a huge pink bunny while Caroline had pink and silver balloons floating above her.

She was going to have to tell Gillian at some point ,it was only right that she did since they all had to work together . But she figured if Gillian guessed, it would make it a lot easier.

"Congratulations mummy" Caroline she said playfully "Hi John, congratulations "she added

Kate echoed the well wishes

" Aww thank you both"

"Thank you, it's very kind "John retorted

"How are you feeling " Caroline asked

"Surprisingly good. Here she is , Emily Jane Elliot " Gillian handed the baby over to Caroline

"Gosh , the last baby I carried was William , she is gorgeous Gillian "

"She is "John interrupted feeling a bit uncomfortable in the presence of all the women . "I will just go see how Raff is doing " he excused himself to make a phone call

"May I "Kate asked

"Of course "

Caroline carefully passed the baby to Kate, making sure she was in her full grip before letting go. The look she gave her didn't go unnoticed by Gillian

Kate's face lit up in delight, she was in awe of the little person in her arms "I don't think I have ever held a baby this small" She began mumbling incoherent phrases to the baby, causing Caroline and Gillian to wonder

"So, how are things at the office?"

"I am holding down the fort so don't worry about it. You and John enjoy your time with the little one"

"At this point , I wish he would just go home " Gillian admitted

Caroline chuckled, she remembered all too well when William was born, every little thing annoyed her and she felt very similar to the way Gillian was feeling at present.

Kate had been lost in a one sided conversation with Emily while walking around the room not taking note of the adult talk

"Send him out to buy some nappies "Caroline suggested

"I think I will. So... what's going on here then? "She motioned towards Kate

"Is it that obvious?" Caroline asked shyly

Gillian smiled and nodded

"I am very happy Gillian, happier than I have been in months"

"I am glad and very happy for you , you both "

" I would like to take some time off, as soon as John comes back , would that be ok ? "

"Of course, in fact , why wait until his 2 weeks paternity leave is up , I will send him back sooner, it will get him out of my hair "

"No, you will need him" Caroline offered some logic " you are just hormonal right now , but as soon as he is back I would like some time off "

"Are you going somewhere nice? "

"We, oh Kate will need some time too" she half stated half asked. "We want to take William down to Cornwall for a few days "

"That sounds like fun I didn't think things were that serious already "

"It has been about 3 months and really it just got serious "

"If it makes a difference, you look happy "

"Thanks Gillian, I am "

The weekend away

The car packed all present and excited, they set off for the sea. It was Caroline's and Kate's first trip together. They were going to spend more than just a night or two together. It was the trip they had first talk talked about over 2 months ago.

They would also be celebrating William's 3rd birthday there.

It was both exciting and daunting

Caroline couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive; she wanted this to work with Kate, but what if this trip proved that they really didn't have that much in common. Spending a whole 10 days with someone could bring out all sorts of demons

"What's the matter? "

"Nothing, just thinking,it's our first trip together"

"It's going to be great "Kate said enthusiastically "I bought William a new swim shorts and new bucket and spade. Besides his birthday present "

"That's sweet of you "

"I bought you something too"

"Oh what is it "Caroline enquired excited

"It's better I show you later "

"I think I'm going to like this " she said with a broad smile

They arrived at the cottage just after lunch, Caroline please that it was left in a good state.

"Wow Caroline this is amazing " Kate said looking at the view

"It is, isn't it? We get so caught up in everything else we forget the all the good things in nature "

"Katie, let's go "William said waving his bucket and spade, "let's go build castols "

"Ok let's get changed first ok"

"Are you coming with ?"

"I will meet you there if you don't mind, let me just get supper on, sort out the bedding and get his present into the house "

"Ok but its huge, if you wait for me, I will help you "Kate kissed her on the check

"Bye mama"

"Bye bye my boy "

A good hour had past, when Kate noticed Caroline walking towards them, she changed into a shorts, just touching her knees, and a fairly tight T-shirt. God she is sexy, Kate thought. It was at that moment Kate got all the confirmation she needed, this was where she belonged, she certainly hadn't planned for this to go so fast, but she knew this is what she wanted. She wanted to be part of this family.

"Hi, having fun?"

"Yes we are" Kate replied still staring at her.

"What "Caroline asked quizzically

"Nothing, I'm just having a look"

Caroline gave her the side eye, she felt shy all of a sudden

"Mama look "William drew her attention to the sand building he was attempting to construct

"Wow, you have been busy "William carried on with the task at hand

"I have been reading on the benefits of play with sand and water "Kate said out of the blue

"Oh "once again surprised, surprised that Kate was taking such a keen interest in William

"Yeah, very good for gross motor skills "

"You surprise me more and more, Kate "

"Why is it a surprise? I want to do things that make the people that I love happy."

Caroline looked up, it was the first time Kate said she loved her… them, even if it was indirectly. Caroline looked at her intently with a smile on her lips.

Kate sensing the uncertainty said it properly this time "I love you Caroline, and of course William too"

"I love you "she pulled Kate into a warm passionate hug. Her whole being bursting joy.

oo0oo

William was in bed, probably dreaming about sand castles, he enjoyed his day immensely. Caroline and Kate were also in bed, Caroline's arm over Kate's middle dozing off while listening to Kate's heartbeat. Kate had her hands in Caroline's hair, stroking it softly, placing light kisses on the top of her head. She was totally in love, no doubts no panic.

William allowed them to lie in till after 8, usually he was up at 6.30 rearing to go. The fresh sea breeze had obviously been good for him.

"Hey, you said you had a present for me "

"I would have shown it to you last night, if you hadn't fallen asleep on me "

"I'm sorry, I think the drive got to me. So tonight, then? "She asked suggestively

"Yes tonight "

oo0oo

Caroline was lying in bed, waiting for Kate, she had been in the bathroom for ages.

"Are you ok in there? "

"Patience Caroline. You won't be sorry "

Kate emerged some minutes later wearing a deep purple lingerie set. She looked stunning; the colour complimented her skin tone perfectly. Caroline didn't realise that she was holding her breath until, she inhaled deeply to get some oxygen to her brain. All she could do was stare.

"You like?" Kate asked

Caroline was still speechless, which Kate took as a yes

Caroline wanted to touch; she wanted to feel that material, the soft silk and lace.

Her fingers went to trace the outline of the bra, she couldn't figure out if it was Kate in that colour turning her on more or was it the feel of Kate's skin under the lace. But all she wanted to do was touch her.

Her hands moved to her waist, and then to the top of her pants. " Good god Kate "

Kate let her explore, in no hurry to rush anything

"Kate, am I dead? "

Kate chuckled "no Caroline, you very much alive "

Caroline continued to touch her, only with her fingers, no other body parts making contact. Kate felt every nerve stand on end, every hair on her body stood to attention. Her breathing erratic, with each touch creating a different sensation.

She couldn't stand it for much longer, she slowing beginning to pull Caroline's top over her head, deliberate and careful not to touch her body.

Now it was Caroline's nerves on end, the whole scenario was highly erotic.

Caroline wasn't ready to undress Kate yet, she was still too mesmerised by the purple garments.

"God Caroline you're sexy "

Caroline silent as she watched on, Kate now pulling off her pants.

Kate couldn't hold out any longer, she pushed Caroline back on to the bad and claimed her, all that heat, sexiness and the feeling of both their arousals sent them both over the edge together roughly and quickly .

Some minutes later Kate was lying rather undignified on her back, her arms and legs spread open with a content look on her face.

"Look at you "Caroline laughed

"This is your fault "

"Mine? "Caroline teased "Come here, I am not finished with you yet and then I will take blame for my actions "

oo0oo

"What did we do last night?" Kate asked

"What didn't we do? "

Kate couldn't move "I feel sore in places I haven't felt before "

Caroline laughed at Kate's grimace

"You are going to have to massage me, Caroline. I am serious. I don't think I can move never mind walk "

"I will be very happy to, just say when you want me to start."

The moment interrupted by William, who realised that it was his birthday, it was the first birthday that he actually understood he would be getting presents.

He jumped on the bed and also partly on Kate, who closed her eyes in pain. She didn't want to upset him, so she didn't shout out.

Caroline gathered him in her arms, kissing him on his forehead wishing him a happy birthday. Kate did the same

"Go look in there "Caroline pointed to the bathroom

His eyes lit up in pure delight, he was beyond excited, it was a ride on mini Jeep

She used his excitement to quickly get out of bed and cover up. "c'mon, hop in , I will show you how it works "He followed her instructions and whizzed off into the lounge

"Kate are you serious about not being able to move?"

"I am. Did I pick up you up last night?"

"Could have "Caroline tried not to laugh

"Caroline! "she shot Caroline a sharp look

"I will get you a muscle relaxer. Don't move "she laughed

Kate threw a pillow at her as she was leaving the room

Kate was out of action for most of the day, Caroline tended to her needs before taking William out to ride his Jeep on the beach front

Later that day when Caroline and William returned she went to check on Kate "feeling any better? Out of action, because of too much action "

Kate couldn't help but laugh , that sentence being so accurate "Yes much, the meds helped "

"William this is for you "she handed him a Leap Pad.

"Thank you Katie " he gave her a hug and wet kiss on the cheek

"You're welcome "

He placed his new gadget on the seat next to him just had he had seen Caroline do hundreds of times before and whizzed off in the opposite direction.

" Mini Caroline" Kate stated as a matter of fact "I am sorry I missed his birthday "

"It's ok, there will be plenty more. I bought you some ice cream "

"Thank you , you very thoughtful "

"Anything for my love "she gave a warm loving kiss

Kate was out of action for the next 2 days, self-medicating to give some relief. Even though Caroline missed her, she did welcome the alone time she had with William. Mother son bonding was always good. Once Kate was back to normal, the family holiday continued and before they knew it, it was time to head back to Harrogate

Caroline had a mountain to climb when she returned home. She was moving homes. The sale of her place and the purchase 46 Conway Drive was successful. Thanks to Kate, she got an excellent deal. She had taken a full 2 weeks off work, to spend the last 4 days moving. Celia and Alan had already begun packing up the house so that was a start

Caroline was excited, she was going to do this right. She was going to convince William that his new bedroom was special, and he should sleep in there from now on, it also helped that since his 3rd birthday he was big boy. Her mother would be independent , Alan was able to stay over more often and most importantly, she had her own privacy , Kate was also able to stay over more and they could fall asleep together and wake up together in the same bed . She thought about asking Kate to move in, but it was too soon, they were doing fine , and Conway Drive was even closer to Kate's house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"He has asked me to marry him "

"Oh mum, I am so happy for you "

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Mum, if you are happy, that's all that matters"

"We have a date at the registry office in Halifax, 3 weeks from today."

"It's a small do, just you, William, Kate, Muriel and from Alan's side, Gary and his family and 2 of Alan's pals "

"Have you thought about where you going to live "

"Well I think we will stay at my place most of the time and then at Alan's occasionally "

The doorbell rang, Caroline knew it was Kate, she smiled as she rushed to let her in

"Hi you "

"Hi"

They paused for a deep kiss in the threshold

"Come in "

Caroline leading her into the kitchen

"Hi Celia "

"Hello love "

Caroline made them all another cup of tea, while Celia and Kate chatted about the gossip pages in the Daily Mail. Caroline couldn't understand how an intellectual like Kate was so involved in that rubbish. Kate had told her that it was her pleasure to know which super model was sleeping with which movie star and all of that was definitely news worthy. Caroline loved that about Kate, she had a brilliant legal mind, but she had the ability to take the piss with the rest of them. Caroline had to admit that listening to Kate babble on was very entertaining .

"My mum has some news"

"I'm getting married "

"Oh excellent news Celia congratulations. Isn't it wonderful Caroline? "

"Yes it is "

"Ok I must be off, I have to buy a new hat . Give William a kiss. Bye bye "

"Where is William? " Kate enquired

"He is asleep, he was up most of the night, he is not feeling very well"

"aww poor guy , what's the matter ?"

"I think it could be earache "

"Have you given him something "

"Yes I have, I think it knocked him out "

They chatted more about Celia's upcoming wedding. Kate concerned that Celia would be moving and that would mean William being uprooted again, he was just settling into the new house. Caroline informed her of their plans to stay in Harrogate just as they have been doing. Caroline grateful for the new living arrangements, because if her Mum and Alan had decided to get married while they were still in the old house, they would have certainly wanted to more privacy and would have probably moved . The last 6 months at Conway Drive had given them the privacy they needed.

"So when is this happening?"

"3 weeks. She did invite you, but I expect that she will tell you herself ."

"So, I was thinking about you "

"Yeah "Caroline seductively walking towards Kate, placing her hands around her neck

"Yeah, I was thinking, that … I want to shag you "

"Is that right "placing kisses on Kate's lips

"Huh uh and let me warn you that it's not going to be gentle "

"Gentle is for light weights anyway, let's go "she rushed Kate upstairs

Kate was lying properly on top of Caroline, totally spent. Caroline too tired to notice that Kate hadn't moved for some time.

"Kate "

"Hm "

"That was amazing "

"Thank you , you were amazing too" she mumbled

"Kate "

"hm"

"I want you again "

"Take me , I'm all yours "

Caroline flipped them over , this time pinning Kate to the bed. She worked her magic until, Kate asked her to stop

"I can't anymore "She lay with her arms and legs stretched out

"Caroline climbed on top of her resting her head on Kate's chest

It was some time before they moved , Caroline now laying face to face with Kate. She smiled and kissed her softly on the lips

"I am going to have quick shower "

Caroline reluctantly let her go, watching her grab a towel and make for the bathroom. She smiled at her running across the room buck naked. Her bum was amazing. Caroline now realised that that she was a bum woman. She was ok with boobs but she preferred bums

"Caroline you have such a dirty mind " Kate noticed her staring

"What? I can look all I want, can't I?

"Perv "

She followed Kate into the bathroom, deciding not to hop into the shower with her or else they would get nothing done, but she wanted to be close to her and she needed to talk to her. She sat on the toilet and began

"I had a call this morning "

"Yeah "

"It was from Jenna "

Kate listened intently; it must be something important if Caroline was mentioning it.

"What does she want? "

"She wants to see William "

Kate closed the taps, she wanted to hear this. She opened the shower door and looked at Caroline

"Turns out that they have been trying to get pregnant and it's not working "

"So she wants William to be her second option? " Kate was angry, she was livid, she didn't care that this was someone Caroline once loved, all she knew now was that she didn't like where this was leading. She was going to say what she felt, and if Caroline didn't like it, that was her own business. "I think it's a bad idea, I hope you told her that "

Caroline was a little shocked, but it was that fierce side of Kate that she saw ever so often. " I did "

"Well, what did she say?"

"She wants us to try, at first the 3 of us meeting to play so that he can get used to her "

"Caroline I don't like this, I don't like this one bit "

"And I do? "

"Well you seem very ok with all this "

"What's that supposed to mean "Caroline now raising her voice

"Well you don't seem to think that this is absurd "

"Kate "it came out as a warning

"What? "Kate accepting the challenge

"What exactly are you trying to say "

"Not what am I trying to say, What I AM saying is that I think you are just too ok with this and its making me feel as you want her to be in your life"

"I suggest you stop right there "

Kate was now seeing red, she was trying to get her clothes on as quickly as possible, right now Caroline didn't deserve the pleasure of seeing her naked body

"Caroline, firstly this is not work or the court room. I am not someone you can cross examine. Secondly, I will not stand for this shit, because I deserve better, William deserves better. Thirdly if you think that Jenna being part of your life or his is going to go down well with me and I am just going to smile and accept it, you are seriously misguided "With that she stormed out of the bedroom.

Caroline heard the front door slam

The sound of the door woke William and he began to cry

"It's ok darling I'm coming "she slipped on her dressing gown before checking on William

Caroline was angry, angry with what just happened. What did just happen? She had never seen Kate so worked up before, she had never seen her so angry before. Kate didn't even let her explain; she jumped to all sorts of conclusions and then just walked out.

oo0oo

"Where's Kate "

"She left "

"I wanted to show her my hat and I had forgotten to invite her "

Caroline was silent

"Did something happen?"

"We had a bit of a row "

Celia sighed, she didn't want to get involved, she knew that getting caught up in couple drama was just a no no.

"Give it some time and then ring her " all the advice she had to offer. " If you want us to watch William we just next door "

Kate poured herself a large whiskey, she was seething. Caroline was something else, this woman threated her like absolute crap and now she was considering letting her back into their lives. Kate couldn't even think about it now.

Caroline decided to give Kate some time to calm down before she made any contact with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all for reading and the kind words**

Chapter 13

Celia had already beaten Caroline to it, by ringing Kate to inform her of the wedding and the plans so far. Kate accepted the invitation, even though she wasn't sure what the status of her and Caroline was at the moment.

Work was excruciating for both of them, they were professional in work related matters and simply avoided anything personal

Buy the 5th day Caroline couldn't take it anymore, she hated being in limbo, and she missed Kate.

She picked up her phone and typed out a text

_Are you ready to talk? _

_Fine, tonight? Can your mum watch William? _

_Yes, I will come over 4.30? _

_ok_

Caroline sighed; she knew what she was in for it with Kate. Kate was no push over; she was a strong independent, opinionated woman so she mentally prepared herself

"Hi"

"Hello "she left the door open for Caroline while she went into the kitchen

Caroline followed her in.

"Tea?"

"Just some water "

Kate poured Caroline the water she requested and sat down opposite her

"Ok… right , firstly I am sorry for the other night. But with that being said, you didn't give me a chance to explain "

Kate didn't comment

"For the record, I didn't say yes to Jenna, so you should have let me say that before you went off at me. "

Kate looked at her intently before saying "oh "

"I told her that this is going to be very difficult for all of us, including you and Lesley. I told her that it's really going to confuse William because he really doesn't know her. She didn't like that very much"

"You told her about me "

"Of course I did Kate "rather confused "why wouldn't I? "

"Well I guess I had it all wrong then "

"Yes you did, but for the sake of argument. What were you thinking "

"Well I was thinking that you wanted to keep her in your life, waiting in the wings, hovering around while I was kept at arm's length to both of you… you and William "

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…I think its maybe because I don't really have a place "

"wha.. why.. would you even think that "

"Caroline, you have no idea, this commitment thing is... no she corrected herself it was so not me. You have turned me inside out and I guess I thought that I was so involved in your life but you still had the door open for your ex "

"That is the furthest thing from the truth, I love you Kate and I want you. Nobody else "

Kate sighed "I am sorry Caroline, I behaved quite badly, it's just I felt jealous"

Caroline smiled "No need to be jealous at all"

"I know that now, I just want you to know that I'm not usually a mess"

"You are not a mess, you are just a woman with feelings"

"I am sorry "Kate said sincerely before pulling Caroline in for a hug and deep kisses.

It was sometime before they pulled apart. Caroline rummaged in her hand bag; she pulled out a set of keys. "These are for you" handing them over to Kate "I want you to use it anytime, all the time actually."

Kate looked at her quizzically

"How would you feel about making my home our home? You don't have to say yes right away, if you still want time to think about it. And you don't have to sell this place you know if you not sure. "

"Caroline you're babbling . You didn't even let me answer the first question"

Caroline made a zip the lip motion allowing Kate to continue

"I think that I would enjoy sharing my space with you and William"

"Really?"

"Really" Kate finally given a solid place in Caroline and William's lives

"One thing though we have to come up with a plan with regards this Jenna problem"

"Well I was thinking of just ignoring her "

"Hm, how I wish. Ok I will give her a call, I will be representing you "

"Ok, bear in mind, I only pay in kind "Caroline joked

"That's fine, money is just material anyway "

From that night on Kate and Caroline officially lived in one house. Kate was part of something she never in her wildest dreams thought she would be ok with. Her days of being a loner were over; she was now Caroline's live in partner and an unofficial mum to William

oo0oo

She contacted Jenna as Caroline's legal representative to discuss the matter. At first she thought that she had intimidated Jenna enough to halt all this rubbish. But they weren't that lucky

Jenna turned out to quite hostile, when she realised that Kate was in fact Caroline's Kate it made matters worse.

"I think I should have listened to you when you said ignore her"

"Jenna is not unreasonable, she was one of the grown-ups, I suspect that she is being influenced"

"Do we just wait or do we act?"

"I think we should wait, ignore her for now, let her make the next move. I am almost sure that she will contact me again"

"Right ok enough of her now…so I was thinking why don't we take William to the cinema. His first movie on the big screen "

"Are you sure about that? "

"Oh come on Caroline, how would we know if we don't try? "

"Kate you are aware that it's dark and very loud in there, William is a very soft child, that may frighten him "

"I know he is. I wonder where he gets that from "

"Cheeky bugger. You are in a lot of trouble later "

"Oh I can't wait "she said placing a kiss on Caroline's neck just below her ear. It drove Caroline crazy, it was her weak spot and Kate knew it.

"Go get ready Caroline, film starts in in 40 min"

The cinema outing turned out to be very enjoyable; they made sure that William had his popcorn, drink and some sweets. They shared the love seat, after all it was their first movie together as well.

"I think we should do this more often, ask your mum to baby sit while we have a date night. "

"I like the way you think. Oh shit "

"What?"

"I didn't confirm with my mum, if she will be ok to watch William when we are in Dorset next week "

"Erm … have you thought about a nursery school for him, he is very intelligent, I think he needs the stimulation. "

"I did, but I had been putting it off "

"Something to consider, your mum can pick him at lunch time, just half day at first"

Caroline wasn't used to being told what to consider and what not to consider, she had always been the dominant one in her relationships. But now with Kate it seemed as if they were on equal footing. Kate wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even if Caroline didn't like it. Caroline wondered if that is what she needed, maybe her bossy personality had gotten the better of her in the past.

* * *

What the Fu…! Caroline was on the verge of a panic attack. They hadn't heard from Jenna in months, and now this

"What is it? What is the matter?" Kate came rushing to her when she heard her shouting

Caroline handed her a notice to appear in appear in court. Jenna had applied for custody of William. Kate read it frowning as she continued. Jenna stated that she was present when he was conceived and at his birth and their intention was that they will both be his parents , she supported him for the first year of his life. She also claimed that Caroline had refused her access all this time she had no intention of ever not seeing him but it was Caroline who had frustrated her rights as his parent.

"Calm down, most of this is just hot air. You know that, as well as I do "

"Yes, Kate I know that. But I think she could have a case"

"Has she been supporting him financially? "

"No I told her to shove her money "

"Ok, let me think about this for a while "She rubbed Caroline's arm "don't worry we will deal with this together. "

Caroline hugged her tightly, she was glad that Kate was here, she loved how Kate grounded her, how Kate had the ability to make her see the light at the end of the tunnel.

oo0oo

Caroline and Gillian had been discussing the matter. Gillian was very well skilled in this particular area. "I suspect this is because she found out about you and Kate "

"I suppose but I also see it seems that both of them are not able to get pregnant"

"Well that doesn't mean she can have your family? "

"What am I going to do Gillian? I just feel that my whole existence is a fight. I have just begun to settle down with Kate and now this .It will be so easy to just give in, even though you know I will never do it. "

"I remember a benchmark ruling about 2 years ago. It may be of benefit to relook at. A couple in a similar situation got married and the husband petitioned the court to allow him to adopt this husband's son. The court considered the stability of the couple in granting the adoption. "

Caroline gave her a confused look

"Make an honest woman of Kate"

"Gillian, I do want to, but I want to do it for the right reasons. I am not going to use her for my own benefit. She is too good for that, I owe her more than that. She deserves more "

"I know it's not you, it was just a suggestion "


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Later on that evening ,William was asleep, Caroline was lying on the couch, her head on Kate's lap. Kate was running her hands through her hair, tracing patterns on her face.

"Have you ever thought of having another child?"

"No I don't think so. I think that my wife should have the next one. So we each have one and altogether they are ours"

"Hmm. You are very clever "she planted a kiss on her forehead "I did some research and seems like we have two, possibly 3 options. First option is to drag this matter out for as long as we can, until they run out of energy and money. Second is to prove that either of them is mentally unfit. Don't say it, I know you Caroline"she playfully scolded Caroline

Caroline laughed, Kate did know her "what's the possible 3rd "

"I could do an application to adopt him, we would have to be married of course, the courts are more likely to grant the adoption if I was married to the biological mother "

"We will have to be very smart. We will have to prove that she abandoned him , when she started having an affair , therefore in effected , giving up her parental rights "

"Hum, not bad "

"It's not going to be easy though, but not impossible." Caroline added

"You didn't comment on. the. proviso .of .this .particular .plan."Kate was placing light kisses on Caroline's lips after every word

Caroline avoided a response on purpose. She loved Kate, she did. William loved her, and she did want to marry her but she didn't want this to be the reason. She didn't want this to push them into a marriage; it had only been 13 months since they were officially a couple. Kate had only moved in a few months ago. She didn't want to do the whole lesbian cliché. Things with Jenna moved so fast and just ended in a big mess. She wanted to do it right this time.

"You know I love you, I love that you are here and that you are mine but I won't let this rush us into a decision. Jenna is not going to dictate this relationship, I won't let her"

Kate understood she wanted it also to be for the right reasons. She also loved Caroline without a doubt, but if this Jenna thing didn't surface would they have been talking marriage?

"Let's just stop talking about this for now, I have a huge headache"

"I know a cure "Kate said suggestively

Caroline took what she needed from Kate that night, it was almost angry love making, not at Kate, but it was certainly directed at Kate. Caroline was fierce, passionate and relentless in getting what she wanted. Caroline was usually a considerate, unselfish lover, but tonight it was just about Caroline and Kate was happy to oblige

William was up at the crack of dawn, he first called for his mum and then for Kate. Kate didn't wake Caroline. She washed and fed William before dropping him off at nursery. She called Gillian to let her know that Caroline wasn't feeling well and that she would also be staying home to care for her.

When Caroline finally woke it was well past 10. "Shit "

"William, Will "

"Caroline I'm in here "Kate called from their little study where she was still doing research

"Morning "

"Morning sleep head"

"Gosh I can't believe I slept for most of the morning "

"You did "she smiled "some tea? "She gave her a kiss on the forehead as she passed her on the way to the kitchen

Caroline took a seat at the table and began reading through what she had found.

"Thank you love "she took a sip from the cup and placed it on the table

Leaving no place for Kate to sit, she decided Caroline's lap would be appropriate. She placed her arms around Caroline's neck and got comfortable

"William go to school ok? "

"Yes, no problems. He asked me for a puppy again. Maybe we should consider it Caroline; I mean it's not like we don't have room. "

"It's a huge responsibility Kate, with us being so busy, and William still so young, we can't expect him…" she trailed of taking another sip of her tea

"I know, but you do know that it is the best teacher, he will learn responsibility, compassion, and I imagine he is quite lonely"

"Yes I suppose you have a good point, we can look into it more"

"Great! "

Caroline was amused at how excited Kate was about the puppy, she wondered if it wasn't Kate pushing for it more than William

* * *

"What did the doctor say?"

"Chicken pox "

"Oh, shit." Kate said rather worried

"What's the matter? It's perfectly normal, you can't avoid it. "

"I managed to for 30 years "

"What? Did you not have the chicken pox? "

"Nope "

"Oh dear"

"Maybe I'm immune"

"I don't know, can one be immune?"

"I don't know Caroline" She felt a bit irritated that Caroline was being so casual

Caroline could tell if Kate did get the chicken pox, she was going to have two sick babies on her hands. She had discovered last winter that Kate could be quite needy when she was sick. It was rather endearing and Caroline played along because of it.

"No use worrying about it now "

"Yeah "only Kate was worried she had read that it could be quite intense in adults

As luck would have it, 3 days later, Kate started running a high fever, had an aching body and a rash started developing.

"Ok so this is what I'm thinking, let me know if you agree. I can stay and take care of my babies today and tomorrow, but I have a return court appearance on Thursday and Friday in Dorset, I can't postpone. So will you be ok taking care of yourself and William? Pity Mum and Alan are still in New Zealand "

Caroline totally forgetting to remind her that Jenna would be over on Friday afternoon for her now regular play date with William. Caroline had agreed to a trial run, at her house, so that it didn't disrupt William too much. Kate wasn't pleased about the arrangement, but she had no say over William. They also agreed to relook at the situation in 4 weeks and that should Jenna miss one day, the agreement will be cancelled. It was the only way to avoid court action, which would have likely resulted in a similar situation only without Caroline having so much control

"Oh Caroline can't Gillian go?"

"Gillian is in London this weekend. Besides its 2 days and 1 night. "

Kate walked away sulking. Caroline knew that Kate wasn't generally unreasonable, but when she was sick, she was a tantrum throwing 2 year old.

* * *

"I'm off, ring me ok. I will check on you later "she kissed Kate on the forehead "by the way you look gorgeous "she teased, Kate was covered in spots "and don't scratch."

"Bye my boy, be good for Kate "she kissed William. He was almost back to normal but not yet ready to go back to nursery

Caroline checked on Kate a few times during the day and later that evening they had a rather emotional conversation, Kate ending up in tears, because she felt alone. Caroline reassuring her, knowing all too well that it was just because she was ill and feeling sorry for herself. She promised to be home as soon as possible


	15. Chapter 15

**A/ N Thank you to everyone reading this and taking the time to leave a comment. It's very encouraging. I have really enjoyed writing this; it was my escape from my crazy job and life. It's almost the end; I would say about 3 more chapters. I just wanted Caroline to be vindicated at the end. Enjoy chapter 15!**

"I'm coming "Kate called out as she went to open the door

"Hello "

"Hello "Kate recognised her immediately. Realising that it was Friday, the previous Friday, Caroline had left early to supervise the visit. Kate only arriving home after Jenna had left.

"Kate "she introduced herself. Feeling even worse now, it was their first meeting, and she looked like polka dot wrapping paper.

"Hi, Jenna "

"Sorry I wasn't expecting you .Did Caroline not mention that William and I have the chicken pox? "

"No she didn't, well we didn't have any contact this past week. "

"Right, well William seems to have bounced back already, he is in there" she said pointing to the lounge

Kate took her reading to the study area, leaving William and Jenna . She still didn't like this, she still didn't like that she had no say or control over William. She was his parent in all other aspects except legally. She wanted that to change, If Jenna was going to force herself into Williams's life, she wanted to make sure that her position as his other parent was official and legal. She needed that for herself.

"Kate"

"In here Caroline "

"Hello "Caroline giving her a soft kiss on the lips "I missed you"

"Hello you, I missed you more "

"Where's William "

"Did you forget its Friday? "

"Fri… shit I did. Is she here? "

"Lounge "

"How are you feeling? "

"Could be better"

"Fever seems to have settled "she said feeling Kate's forehead "Let me say hello to William"

"Hi "

"Hi, hello my boy "William jumped into his mother's arms, indicating how much he had missed her "what you doing? "

"Katie made dough. I'm baking "

"Oh are you, let me have a taste" Caroline pretended to chew the dough "very nice. You play here; Katie and I will be upstairs ok.

"Ok Mama"

"How did it go?" Kate asked before taking up a position behind Caroline

"Very well, I think we will have deal done by Tuesday. That feels good" Caroline was responding to Kate's hands massaging her shoulders. "Are you still very ill for something else?" She asked hopefully

"I think I can manage"

"Hmmm I missed you." Caroline turned her head slightly and leant in for a kiss

"I missed you too"

The intimate moment was interrupted by William entering their room. "Mama I'm hungry "

"Ok let's go get you fed" she kissed Kate one last time and took William downstairs

"I also want to be fed " Kate almost whined before following them downstairs

They found Jenna standing in the kitchen, looking lost. "Sorry I didn't know what to give him to eat "

"No its fine, I will sort it "Kate stated confirming her place in the house

"I will see you out "Caroline motioned towards Jenna

"Bye William" she kissed him on cheek and followed Caroline to the front door

* * *

After a delicious supper and the kitchen tidied, they decided to have an early night .Kate was lying in Caroline's arms "I was thinking"

"Yeah"

"I want legal rights over William "Caroline was a little stunned at Kate's bold request

"Ok"

"Will that be ok?" Kate asked "I want this… us to be official "

Caroline shifted slightly to look at Kate.

"Caroline I want us to be a family, a proper family. I want us to be parents to William. I want you to be my wife. "

Caroline was completely taken aback by Kate's words. She did want this; it felt so right even if she initially thought was too soon. But Kate was asking her now and she was going to say yes.

"So, what do you think? "

"I think I want to be your wife too" She bent down to give Kate a tender kiss as a confirmation of their commitment to each other. Kate pulled her in, deepening the kiss. She felt ecstatic, over joyed and completely untouchable.

Much later that night after some very physical activity they found themselves in a similar position as earlier that evening "So what do you think of a garden wedding?" Kate asked

"I think it would be nice, but before it gets too cold"

"I agree, as soon as possible "

"What are you thinking of wearing?"

"I want a gorgeous dress, not anything over the top but I want something classy, sophisticated and fabulous "

"I think you are already fabulous"

"You my love are also fabulous "she placed a kiss on Caroline's nose. "What are you going to wear? "

"I always wanted a proper wedding dress, but now I'm not sure"

"Ok well you have a think "

* * *

They had managed to arrange a wedding venue, catering and everything else within 5 weeks. Talk about a whirlwind romance, this was certainly a whirlwind wedding. The night before the wedding, Kate spent with Mona and Josh, who had made a special trip back just to be with her while Caroline had a bevy load of people around her, her mother and Alan were back, Alison and Eleanor, Gillian and her lot.

Things had been a bit tense between her and Kate the last week, as Kate refused to invite her mum or stepdad. Caroline was peeved that she was ok to be out in the world but her closest family were not kept in the loop. She didn't know what to do about the situation, they had been together now over 18 months but she had never met or even spoken to Kate's mum. Kate insisted that they knew but they chose to turn a blind eye and deaf ear. They thought that if they don't talk about it, it would just go away. Caroline tried to just accept that it was the way it was, but it wasn't easy

The day arrived, each of them having 2 bridesmaids or bridesman. Alison and El for Caroline. Mona and Josh for Kate. Caroline had decided on a white Chanel skirt suit with matching heals while Kate had the dress she had always wanted. They decided that they didn't need giving away; they would walk down the aisle together, with William as the ring bearer. It was a specular event; they had done an excellent job of planning it in record time. They had initially planned a small event, but ended up with 70 heads, each and every one of them enjoying the day.

Kate and Caroline decided on 4 days in Sardinia for a honeymoon, deciding that they will have a bigger, better one later on with William when they had more time since the wedding was so rushed, neither of them had enough time to clear their schedules for a longer period

* * *

One Year Later

"Happy anniversary my love"

"Happy anniversary, I can't believe it already been a year, one glorious year"

"It has been the best year of my life "Caroline added sincerely "I made a reservation for us for tonight"

"I hope you taking me somewhere nice "

"I am, you will be impressed and your present will be arriving later on "

William interrupted their romantic moment, with a card that he had made at school. He was very proud of it and wanted them to see it. They hugged him and gave him a kiss. Kate was now his adoptive parent; they added an additional member to their family in the form of George, a bulldog. Jenna was still in the picture, with William spending one weekend a month with her and Lesley and also one school holiday a year with them. It wasn't the ideal situation as far as Caroline and Kate were concerned but it was the agreement that they settled on without going to court and possibly having to give up more of him to them.

Kate and Caroline had discussed having another child, deciding that if possible they would use the same donor as Caroline did with William, that way William and the baby would be biologically related. Kate was scheduled to undergo the procedure the following month.

Kate had since left GED and was now working on her own, Caroline being a silent partner and funder in Kate's firm. Things were a little slow, but it was to be expected, the firm was still new and still had to build a reputation like GED. Kate was enjoying the flexibility and if she was going to have a baby, it would surely benefit her.

Things at GED were going from strength to strength; Caroline was thriving in her position so it was easy for Kate to become a semi employed. She was excited about the prospect of becoming a mother again. Secretly she wished for a daughter, but she wouldn't dare say that out loud again since being told off by Kate the first time she mentioned it. Kate had definitely changed her, she was exactly what Caroline needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the comments. Here is the next short chapter

"I'm sorry love" Caroline offered her a hug "it's not the end of the world"

"I know, I guess I was just hoping it would all run smoothly "

"We will try again next month and the month after until we get it right "

"Why is Katie being sad? "William asked as he walked in on Kate wiping away her tears

"She is feeling a little sad, that's all nothing to worry about "

"Come here "Kate reached out for him, giving him a comforting hug

Kate had now had 2 subsequent attempts to get pregnant. The 3rd just two weeks ago. It was about time to do a test. She felt terrified, she felt fragile. Her hormones were all over the place with the medication she was taking,so she had been snippy with Caroline lately.

Caroline was staring at the clock on her computer, it was just after some way, she didn't really want to go home. Things between her and Kate had been strained over the last 3 months. She knew emotions were just running high. She silently prayed that this round of insemination would work, so the tension would ease

"You still here? "Gillian brought her out of her daze

"Just about to leave "

"How's Kate?"

"Oh you know "she trailed off

"It will be ok "she gave Caroline a reassuring hug before they both walked out of the building

Caroline knew it was the worst thing she could possibly do but she needed some away time with someone who wasn't a mutual friend to both her and Kate. Someone she could just have a laugh with. She took out her phone and texted Laura

_I know its short notice, drink?_

_Yes please, where?_

_Colony Arms in 15 min _

_I will be there _

Kate and Laura had become good friends over the last year and a bit, she was glad that she had someone who was totally on her side, Alison and El were always there for her, but they had fallen into the mutual friends zone again. Kate really didn't mind if Caroline spent the odd evening with Laura but she never made any effort to get to know her better and since Kate was no longer at GED she had no more professional dealings with her either .

She texted Kate

_Hi love,I am meeting Laura for a quick drink. Won't be too long _

Kate read the message but didn't respond. She was annoyed, she decided instead of starting a fight she would just leave it. She was helping William colour in his colouring in book and before long it was half past seven. She hadn't heard from Caroline since the earlier text.

"Right big man, time for a bath and bed "

She ran his bath while she took out his clothes and got his bed ready. After tucking him in, shedecided that she would have a good long soak and also call it a night. She wished that she could have a drink, but she want going to destroy any chance of getting pregnant.

It was well past midnight when Caroline eventually got into bed next to Kate, she just had to sleep and deal with whatever was coming in the morning. She knew she was wrong to have stayed out that late, but she enjoyed the conversation, it was nothing to do with babies, meds, sperm, cycles. It was just about nothing. She put her arm around Kate but she wriggled out of the embrace. Caroline sighed; she would have to do some serious making up in the morning.

Caroline felt worst for the wear, but she was up early, making sure William was ok, she proceeded to make breakfast. She had major sucking up to do, because Kate's reaction to her last night was not warm. She took the breakfast tray up to their room and placed it on the table next to Kate, in the hope that Kate will forgive her .

Kate stirred, the smell of the bacon made her gag, she swung her legs over the bed and ran to the bathroom. Caroline followed her in knowing very well what this could mean. She placed her arms around Kate's shoulders, rubbing upper arm gently "it's going to be ok "she said softly

Kate stood up and looked into the mirror, before grabbing her toothbrush. Caroline spoke "you know what this could mean?"

"I know, but I am still apprehensive about doing the test "

"Ok let's eliminate a few other possibilities. Do you eat something that could have made you ill?"

Kate thought about it "no I had the same pasta William had last night, and he is fine, isn't he?"

"I checked in on him, he seems ok. What about any other symptoms?"

"I don't know Caroline, I have never possibly been pregnant before "she turned and left the bathroom

"The moods certainly fit "Caroline mutter under her breath

Caroline sat next to her on their bed "I am sorry I was out late last night, I just lost track of time. I think all this pressure and baby talk just got to me. Look at me Kate" Kate turned to face Caroline

"I am sorry, it was immature of me not to discuss with you first, forgive me?"

Kate smiled slightly, if the possibility of her being pregnant wasn't so great, she wouldn't have let Caroline off so easily. There was no point in being angry with her now, if in a few minutes they would be celebrating. Caroline place a kiss on her lips "ready to do the test?"

Kate nodded

Two minutes later the stick was now face down on the bathroom counter "Will you look? "Kate asked

Caroline turned the stick over, a smile spread across her face "2 lines "

Kate took the stick from Caroline; she had to see it for herself. She squealed and grabbed Caroline tightly lifting both her legs off the ground. Luckily Caroline was strong enough to support her full weight or they both would have ended up in a heap on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry everyone, it does get a bit dark. This is the second last chapter **

"Hello " Kate answered just as her phone was about to ring out

" Hello Kate , its Jenna"

" Oh hello "

" Kate , erm ... something has happened. I don't know how to tell Caroline ... in fact I don't know what to do "

Kate went cold, she immediately thought about William. But William was with her so she rationalised a little. She could hear Jenna had been crying

" What's this about? "

" Can I see you please?, I need to tell you face to face and I will also need some legal advice"

Kate wasn't sure if she wanted to meet her, but Jenna sounded serious and desperate and if it involved William or Caroline she had to know " fine the tea room in town?"

" Yes, I can be there in 20 minutes. Thank you Kate "

Kate didn't say more, she just ended the call. She asked Celia to watch William , but decided not to mention this to Caroline until she had all the facts

When Kate arrived at the tea room , Jenna was already seated , she looked terrible, as if she hadn't slept in weeks and had been crying nonstop.

" Gosh are you ok?"

"No"

Kate ordered a pot of tea, without milk, dairy products were not going down well with her since she reached her second trimester. Jenna had been staring at her growing stomach not making any effort to talk.

"Jenna ?"

" sorry , I ... I"... and she burst into tears again

Kate waited for her calm down

" Sorry Kate, " she took a deep breath " Lesley was arrested 2 days ago "

" What? What for? "

Jenna couldn't find the words, she didn't know how to say it. If she said it, it would bring it all into reality

"Kate, she was arrested for having sex with her students"

Kate's breath began to hasten, he pulse quickened, she was feeling hot ,like she was breaking out in a sweat. " William?"

" She says no, she was rather offended that I had even asked her but I can't be sure Kate, I thought I knew her, and I don't know what to tell Caroline, she will kill me . What if..." she burst into tears once again, this time more uncontrollable

" Jenna listen to me , you need to tell me everything. I need to know what happened "

Jenna stopped sobbing after some time, regained her composure somewhat to relay the events so far.

" A parent phoned the school, she had found some messages on her daughters phone, when she dialled the number, she discovered it was Lesley. Kate she had a separate line, she had a separate twitter account. I discovered that it hadn't just been girls, it was boys as well. The twitter feed was horrific. Utterly disgusting"

"So did the school ring the police or did you? "

"The school, I didn't know until she called me from the nick. Only then did I go through her phone and the additional twitter account"

"Was she ever alone with William? "

"Of course she was"

"Fucking hell" she took a deep breath " how old are these kids?"

" 14 to 17 "

" How many?"

" I don't know "

Kate really didn't know how she was going to tell Caroline, she knew all hell was going to break lose.

Jenna told the rest of the events so far, and then ended by saying that she needed help from Kate, not only regarding William but also her own life. The barrister had told her that it was not looking good , they would probably have to sell their house to cover the legal costs. Jenna wanted Kate to help her get divorced as soon as possible, she didn't want to wait around for this to all come out.

Kate didn't want to help her, she didn't want anything to do with her or Lesley

" Kate I know you must be thinking , why should you help me, but I wouldn't ask you if I didn't trust you or Caroline. God to think what I put Caroline through, I treated her so badly all for nothing, I was so stupid."

_Oh no_ Kate thought, _Caroline is not yours anymore_. I have the power to help you, but I don't want Caroline doing anything to make your life easier. " Look Jenna let me first make sure William is fine, and then I will think about if I want to help you"

Jenna smiled a little she looked utter devastated and apologetic

* * *

All the way home Kate thought about how she was going to tell Caroline, how were they going to deal with this, how would they overcome it if ... she couldn't think about it , she didn't want to think about it. She pulled into the driveway, but sat in her car for a few minutes , just working out a strategy in her head.

"Where have you been?"

"Caroline I need to talk to you, can you take William next door" she said seriously after giving him a hug

"What's going on Kate?"

"Caroline please, just take him. I will be in the lounge "

Kate sat on the couch just staring at the fire. Waiting for Caroline to return

"Now tell me what the hell is going on "

"Sit down Caroline "

Caroline did as she was told, she was feeling very nervous

Kate took a deep breath " ok, Jenna called , asking me to meet her, that's where I was earlier "

Caroline looked confused

"Caroline , Lesley has been arrested ... sex with a minor ... minors "

Caroline was frozen where she sat

"She was alone with William many times" Kate hoped that Caroline wouldn't do anything irrational

Caroline didn't know what to do or say, she was frozen , Kate called out to her " Caroline did you hear me?"

Caroline just nodded, her mind trying to process all this.

She took Caroline's hand in hers "Caroline, we will deal with whatever this is. Us together. We will" she pulled Caroline closer, putting her arms around her" I will arrange some play therapy, so that we have a proper assessment. "

Caroline just nodded, she was just numb

"We don't know yet for sure, so let's just deal with it when we know "

Caroline began to cry

Kate held her close until the tears stopped "Can I get you some sweet tea?"

Caroline nodded. Kate made the tea then comforted Caroline more while they talked


	18. Chapter 18

**The last Chapter**

William had his first 2 sessions with the therapist and it went very well, by the end of it, the therapist was almost certain that he wasn't affected. But to be 100% certain, they needed at least 2 more sessions

Caroline was coping much better and Kate was relived. She decided it was now also safe to discuss Jenna's legal issues "Jenna wants me to represent her in her divorce"

Caroline didn't say anything , she waited for Kate to continue

" It's a very high profile case, it will certainly give me the exposure I need"

" It's your choice, I will support you in whatever you decide"

" I will have nothing to do with a paedophile , but the divorce I could do"

Caroline looked loving at Kate, she had been so lucky to have her "You are amazing you know "she placed a single kiss on Kate's cheek before continuing "You know, I told her about that woman. I found out that she had affairs with ex students, but I was pretty sure that it all started while they were still her students"

" Really ?"

" Yep , but of course I was just labelled the bitter ex . I was the crazy one who couldn't let go"

" Oh Caroline , I am sorry you had to go through all this "

"I am so glad I have you now and I want you to know how much I value you "They hugged holding on to each other tightly , just the closeness of Kate soothed Caroline.

Kate had decided that will take on Jenna's case. She didn't like Jenna, but this case was very high profile, so she would surely benefit from the publicity it would get. Jenna wanted to be divorced before the trial started, she want to take her share of the money and start over somewhere else.

Caroline and Jenna hadn't spoken to each other since the day Caroline found out. Caroline was too angry to even call Jenna to tell her off. Instead she focused on William, Kate and their unborn daughter. Jenna didn't matter in her life anymore. She had wasted enough energy and tears on her, she deserved no more.

* * *

Jenna walked nervously up to the door. She knew Caroline was home, as the Jeep was parked in the driveway. She rang the door bell and waited.

Caroline opened the door not bothering to greet her " Kate will be down soon" before walking back to the kitchen, leaving Jenna standing in the door way. Jenna didn't blame Caroline for the treatment she was getting. She deserved it. After what she put Caroline through only to discover that Lesley was exactly the person that Caroline said she was. Jenna could do the one decent thing that she had left. She could sincerely apologise to Caroline for everything. She wanted to let Caroline know that was truly sorry for everything that she had put her through. She wanted to apologise for making William vulnerable and most of all she wanted tell Caroline that she acknowledges and admits she made the biggest mistake of her life when she walked out. Jenna knew that there was no chance of ever getting back together with Caroline but she wanted to say it to her.

"Actually Caroline I wanted to see you" she said when she reached the kitchen" I wanted to apologise to you, from the bottom of my heart, I am truly and utterly sorry for everything I did to you. I am sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused you. I should have listened to you. I was an absolute fool to leave you. I know I don't have a chance in hell but I want nothing more to make it up to you. I wish I could show you how sorry I am. "

Caroline looked directly at her, almost trying to study her mind. " you know... I waited so long for this, so long for you to say this...but to be honest, hearing it now just makes me realise how lucky I got after you left me. I found my soul mate. I am sorry things ended the way it ended with that woman and I hope that someday you find a woman half as good as Kate. "

"Thank you Caroline and I really am sorry "

* * *

One year and four months later

"Come on Caroline we have a house full of guests. We can't be late for our daughter's first birthday."

" Oh don't worry her big brother is looking after her"

"Yes I know William is watching Flora but we have guests waiting to celebrate with us"

"Would you mind if I played them your TV interview?"

" Caroline " it was more of a warning than a statement

" I just want to show everyone how proud I am of my amazing wife" Caroline placed a loving kiss on Kate's lips " If you behave there is more of that to come later"

"Mmmm I can't wait" Kate's phone vibrated to indicate a text, It was from Jenna. She read it out to Caroline , she was just wishing Flora a happy birthday and hoped they were all well. Jenna had divorced Lesley, Kate being instrumental in making that happen with Jenna getting the bulk of their assets. She had made a new start in Australia while Lesley was serving out her 15 year sentence.

"Ok , let's go celebrate " Caroline smiled before taking Kate's hand as they made their way downstairs

The End

**A/N Thank you to each and everyone for reading this and commenting, I enjoyed the experience and I hope you all enjoy the story **


End file.
